Ayúdame a escribir sobre el amor
by Dragneel-chan
Summary: A Lucy le han propuesto publicar uno de sus libros, finalmente lo tiene acabado, pero Natsu, tras leerlo decide que es horrible, así que lo incinera prometiendo a su vez que juntos escribirán algo mejor sobre el amor. Esta es la historia de una princesa y un dragón. Un amor un poco peculiar y divertido.
1. 1 Arde entre mis dedos

"Y entonces la joven señorita decidió aceptar su mano, en honor a su valentía y enorme sentimiento de gratitud hacia él. Se ofició una alegre y feliz boda, donde todo el reino se regocijó en la armonía de los dos amantes, los cuales vivieron siempre juntos y felices. FIN"

Lucy acababa de darle fin a su última historia,había tardado más de lo planeado, pero al fin estaba lista. Una conocida editorial de Magnolia había accedido a publicar una de sus historias tras haber comprobado al leer uno de sus artículos, que tan buena periodista era. Lucy había entrado en pánico, su sueño… Su sueño estaba a un paso. Ninguna de sus historias escritas hasta el momento le pareció apta para salir a la luz, así que decidió escribir una nueva, los de la editorial le habían puesto como única norma; que el personaje principal fuese ella y fuese una historia de amor la que se narrase, por suerte aceptaron que su personaje tuviese otro nombre.

Narrar una historia de amor podía parecer fácil, pero realmente era tarea complicada, sobretodo teniéndote a ti misma en mente como protagonista, según lo que escribiese la podrían malinterpretar.

Así que ahí estaba frente a su historia recién finalizada. Algo no iba bien, en el fondo aquella historia no la sentía del todo suya… Quizá había seguido demasiado los tópicos de los romances ya escritos hasta la fecha.

\- Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan mala escribiendo, Lucy.- Esto fue dicho tan cerca, que sintió el cálido aliento de su amigo en las mejillas, se ruborizó levemente sin atreverse a quitar la mirada de escritorio.

\- Lucy eso es cruel, ¿dónde esta el dragón que vivía con la princesa al principio?- Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, ese felino criticando su tan trabajada historia. Lucy se levantó dispuesta a propinarles una patada a ambos, la cuál para su desgracia esquivaron. Natsu saltó sobre ella para coger todas las hojas escritas por su rubia amiga.

\- Es verdad, que pasa con el dra…- La cara de este se ensombreció, tardó un par de minutos en levantar la vista hacia su amiga, a la cual fulminó con la mirada, esta se encogió intimidada.- Lucy, ¿Por qué escribes algo tan horrible?- Lucy enrojeció, a causa de la ira. Sin embargo Natsu parecía profundamente herido, aún así no la hizo retroceder.

\- Una editorial a aceptado publicar uno de mis libros… querían algo romántico y…-

\- ¡¿Algo romántico?! - bramó el chico de pelo rosa, parecía furioso.- Qué tiene de romántico que este principucho de nada acabe con el dragó de una sola estocada, en primer lugar eso no es nada realista, otro punto poco realista… ¿Por qué la princesa se marcha con ese tío, cuando en realidad ella está enamorada del dragón? ¿por miedo? ¿A caso le lavaste el cerebro a mitad de tu hist…-

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Le interrumpió una Lucy completamente en blanco, Natsu había dichoque era obvio que la princesa estaba enamorada del dragón… Y ni ella misma lo sabía, ¿como él si?

Natsu ablando el gesto, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a Lucy, para esta fue como si el sol brillase de nuevo, quizá todo era una broma suya, después de todo no era muy normal que Natsu se implicase tanto en ninguna de las cosas que ella escribía… De pronto la mano de Natsu se prendió fuego y con ello la novela de Lucy, ¡Natsu estaba prendiendo fuego a su novela! Lucy corrió hacia donde estaba el pelirosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde, a penas quedaban los restos del ya calcinado papel.

\- Pero tienes idea de cuanto he tardado, idota… A penas tengo una semana para reescribirla- Dijo esta notando como las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas, ¿por qué Natsu había hecho eso?

Este apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amiga, a modo conciliador, esta se levantó dispuesta a abofetearlo, Natsu detuvo su mano en el aire, estiró de ella dejándolos a ambos a apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro. Desde que Natsu había regresado de su entrenamiento hacía eso muy a menudo, Lucy aún no entendía como este no notaba lo tremendamente incómoda que resultaba la situación para ella, ¿es que no notaba su desbocado corazón gritar por su repentina proximidad?

\- Lucy, reescribe tu historia, pero esta vez hazla bien, no pienses en que se publicará, se que eres buena en esto, yo confío en que lograras una historia mil veces mejor que esta.- dijo el pelirosa señalando los restos de papel clazinados en el suelo.- Y yo me aseguraré de ello Lucy, te prometo que lo conseguiremos.- Esto último dejo perpleja a nuestra rubia, ¿lo conseguiremos? Se preguntó.

\- Natsu… ¿A qué te refieres?-

\- Pues a que te ayudaré a escribir una buena historia sobre dragones y princesas, ¿qué más podría ser, tonta?- dijo este aparentemente molesto para luego dedicarle una de sus características sonrisas, iluminando toda su cara, consiguiendo dejar sin aliento a una Lucy completamente incrédula ante lo oído. Natsu ayudándola a escribir una historia… Y no una cualquiera, una inmensamente importante, en fin, se dijo, de perdidos al río, ¿qué podía salir mal?


	2. 2 Una conversación interesante comienza

**Estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, de su obra Fairy Tail.**

Los rayos de sol se colaban a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Lucy obligandola a abrir sus ojos, en un intento de seguir durmiendo se refugió de pies a cabeza debajo de sus cómodas mantas, fue en vano, con un hábil movimiento se deshizo su pereza junto con sus mantas, que acabaron tiradas por el suelo. Tras una ducha, unos ejercicios de calentamiento matutinos y un buen desayuno Lucy ya estaba lista para emprender su marcha al gremio.

Era un hermoso día en Magnolia, "en días así el cielo se ve tan azul que resulta casi imposible el creer que hay días que llueva" se dijo a si misma alegremente.

\- ¿Otra vez haciendo esa clase de caras siniestras Lucy?- La sorprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Happy, gato idiota! ¿cómo que cara siniestra? No, no me voy a enfadar, esta vez, no hay nada que arruine mi buen humor hoy.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios.- Por cierto, ¿No está Natsu contigo?- era raro ver a ese gato sin su mejor amigo, ¿se habrían peleado otra vez? Happy la miró divertido.

\- Te gusssssssta.- dijo conteniendo la risa, nuestro felino amigo, a lo que Lucy se sonrojó inevtiablemente, mezcla de ira y vergüenza por aquel comentario, propinándole una patada. Y así Happy voló mucho más alto y el humor de Lucy ese día también fue alterado.

Una vez en el gremio, lo primero que Lucy hizo fue buscar con la mirada una cabeza rosa, "recordará su promesa?" pensó algo nerviosa. Lo encontró bebiendo en una mesa junto a Gray, Juvia, Cana, Macao, Wkaba y Romeo. Lucy ya se dirigía a aquella mesa cuando Levy la asaltó, pidiendo su ayuda para descifrar unos manuscritos que le habían estado dando guerra toda la mañana, Lucy se encogió de hombros "¿por qué no? Pensó, mientras le dirigía una última mirada furtiva a su compañero de pelo rosa, que reía junto con sus otros compañeros de gremio, un par de mesas más allá.

\- Romeo, te compadezco, no puedes beber y tienes que sufrir al flojo de tu padre.- habló Cana entre risas, el joven mago parecía algo avergonzado, su padre y Cana habían hecho una apuesta con la bebida, y su padre, claro, había perdido. Cana parecía aburrida, echó un ojo divertido hacía Gray y Juvia, donde esta última no perdía detalle de lo que el mago de hielo le contaba, por alguna razón se habían vuelto más cercanos… "No falta nada ya para que estos sean una pareja oficial" pensó Cana.

\- ¡Natsu!- a lo lejos Happy velozmente se aproximaba ellos.- Lucy es cruel, fui como me dijiste, a despertarla, ella ya estaba en la calle y iba a acompañarla al gremio, como un caballero, cuando ella me pateo.- pese a las quejas de su amigo Natsu parecía divertido.

\- Algo le habrás hecho Happy.- sonrío Natsu, mientras pegaba un largo trago de su bebida.

\- ¡Le dije que tu le gustabas!- Natsu escupió toda la bebida en la cara de su azul amigo.- y ahora tu me escupes, los dos sois muy crueles.- lloriqueo Happy. Cana parecía haber encontrado el centro de su diversión aquel día, se colocó junto a Natsu y pasó su bazo por encima de su hombro, para mirarlo picaramente, lo que provocó escalofríos a Natsu.

\- Natsu, cuéntale a tia Cana la verdad, ¿qué tipo de relación tenéis Lucy y tu? ¿Te gusta verdad?

\- Claro que me gusta.- dijo sin más el mago de fuego. Todos en la mesa callaron para mirarlo completamente atónitos.

 _ **Este capítulo ha sido algo flojo, pero en nada subiré algo más picanton… ewe**_


	3. 3 Natsu se avergüenza

_Anteriormente…_

 _ **\- Natsu, cuéntale a tia Cana la verdad, ¿qué tipo de relación tenéis Lucy y tu? ¿Te gusta verdad?**_

 _ **\- Claro que me gusta.- dijo sin más el mago de fuego. Todos en la mesa callaron para mirarlo completamente atónitos.**_ El mago de fuego continuó bebiendo como si nada, pero sus compañeros ahí presentes se hallaban en un estado de shock, o algo así…

\- Hey, chicos no os alarméis, es de Natsu de quien estamos hablando después de todo.- dijo Gray recobrando la compostura. Cana suspiro exasperada.

\- Natsu, pequeña lagartija de fuego… ¿ a caso sabes que es estar enamorado?- Natsu le dedicó una mueca de incomprensión, Cana suspiro nuevamente, esta vez realmente molesta.- Pobre Lucy… Oye Natsu, ¿crees que Lucy es diferente del resto de chicas, o la ves igual que a todas?- Natsu que había empezado a devorar una enrome pieza de carne, la miró exasperado, ¿a qué venían todas esas preguntas?

\- Lucy es diferente del resto de chicas.- de pronto todos en la mesa agudizaron el oído, incluso una Mirajane, desde la barra, prestó meticulosa atención a lo que Natsu estaba a punto de decir.- Parece débil, y eso hace pensar a la gente que es como el resto de chicas, pero es muy fuerte y eso despista al enemigo, ha sido muy útil un sin fin de veces, bueno, por algo es mi compañera de equipo.- tras eso Natsu parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo, mientras todos sus compañeros le dedicaban una expresión entre ira y decepción, sin embargo Cana no se rindió.

\- Ehhh, así que piensas que es diferente al resto, heh. Y dime ¿qué harías si Lucy decidiese formar equipo con alguien más… Con Gray digamos.- tras eso Juvia furiosa fue frenada por Cana, que había tapado su boca con una mano. Natsu miró claramente molesto a Gray.

\- Ya se a que vienen todas esas preguntas.- dijo el pelirosa levantándose y agarrando a Gray de la camisa.- ¡Gray quieres robarme a mi compañera de equipo! Pues no te dejaré, además Lucy nunca me dejaría, sobretodo por un cubito de hielo pervertido.- Gray enfureció y cuando parecía que iba a iniciar otra de sus típicas peleas, Cana agarró de la bufanda a Natsu.

\- Osea que, Lucy es TU compañera heh. Tranquilo Gray no la quiere, a ella no… - Dijo sonriendo en dirección a Juvia.- Bueno Natsu, última pregunta, Y ¿qué harías si te digo que Lucy ha encontrado al fin un novio? - Todos en la mesa depositaron una vez más sus atentas miradas en Natsu una vez más, pero este en fracción de segundo paso del blanco al rojo.

\- ¿Quién es?.- preguntó.

-heh así que te interesa saber quién es ese chic…

\- Si, me interesa. ¡A ese maldito bastardo lo incineraré! ¡Nadie me quitará a mi compañera de equipo! - Cana retrocedió algo intimidada, sinceramente, no esperaba una reacción así.

\- Natsu, Natsu, solo era una broma, pero mira como te has puesto… eso solo puede significar. Intervino Happy.

\- ¡Te gusssssssstaa!- gritaron entre risas todos los presentes al unisono.- Natsu parecía perplejo

\- Claro que me gusta ya os lo he dicho.- Cana lo agarró de la bufanda con cierta agresividad.

\- Estas enamorado de ella maldito idiota.- gritaba mientras lo sacudía de un lado al otro. _**(Ahora mismo todas las Fans de Nalu, haríamos algo así e.e)**_

De pronto el reloj sonó, ya era tarde y Natsu pareció recordar algo. ¡Lucy! Pensó "tengo que ayudarla con su historia" se soltó de Cana y emprendió marcha a casa de Lucy, no la había visto por el gremio aquel día de todas formas.

\- ¿A dónde vas Natsu-nii.- preguntó Romeo.

\- A casa de Lucy, le prometí ayudarla con una cosa.- De pronto a todos les brillaron los ojos. Natsu estaba a punto de echar a correr, cuando esta vez, la voz de Mirajane lo detuvo.

\- Natsu, espera, piensa en lo que hemos hablado hoy aquí todos. Oh ya se, piensa en si te gustaría besar a Lucy, y hacer "esto" y lo "otro" con ella algún día. - Con eso último se había conseguido captar la atención de todos en el gremio, las palabras que Mirajane habían conseguido sonrojar completamente a Natsu.- Bueno ve, no pierdas más el tiempo.- sin embargo Natsu se hallaba en calidad de piedra.- Vaya, vaya, que inocente eres Natsu, Happy, ¿puedes llevarlo a casa de Lucy?

\- ¡Aye sir! - dijo el gato azul mientras agarraba a su amigo y lo arrastraba en dirección a la salida del gremio.

\- Oh Natsu, una última cosa, ¿No crees que sería interesante preguntar a Lucy sobre si ella también tiene esa clase de pensamientos sobre ti? - de alguna manera eso empeoró la expresión de Natsu que acababa de salir del gremio arrastrado por su mejor amigo.

\- Mira-nee, eres todo un hombre.- Bramó Elfman.-

\- Increíble, Natsu completamente avergonzado. Creo que acabas de conseguir que se accione lo que todos estábamos esperando.- suspiro Cana, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Mirajane.

\- Solo esperemos que Happy no quede traumatizado.- dijo entre risas Gray.

\- Happy volverá poco después de dejar a Natsu en casa de Lucy, solo tiene que asegurarse de que este se ha calmado un poco y volverá.- sonrió dulcemente Mirajane. Todos la miraron, realmente era terriblemente astuta.


	4. 4 Tu olor, mis suspiros ¿qué será?

\- Casi hemos llegado, Natsu ¿estás listo?- Happy había llegado a casa de Lucy en un tiempo récord, pensó que un poco de fuerte viento en la cara vendría bien para el estado de Natsu.

\- Happy, Mirajane me ha sorprendido.- articuló palabra por primera vez en todo el trayecto el Dragon Slayer aún algo azorado, Happy le prestó toda su atención, a lo mejor escuchaba algo interesante por parte de su amigo.- Pensaba que era una persona muy inocente.- el gato azul rio por lo bajo.

\- Aquí el único inocente eres tu, Natsu. Bueno hemos llegado.- anunció el gato mientras liberaba a su amigo del agarre de su cola, dejándolo en el tejado de casa de Lucy.

\- ¿No vienes Happy?

\- No… Mirajane me mataría. - murmuró el gato azul, recordando las ordenes de Mira, "dejar a esos dos solos por esta vez".

-¿Decías algo?- Natsu parecía perplejo, su gatuno amigo había estado actuando raro desde que habían salido del gremio… Bueno ¡Todos en el gremio actuaban raro hoy! Más de lo normal…

\- No, no, lo siento Natsu, pero creo que iré a buscar algo de pez para Charle, voy a intentar darle un beso.- guiñó Happy enfatizando el tema del beso, y sin a penas dar tiempo al mago de fuego, ni de procesar lo dicho, el gato emprendió el vuelo de vuelta al gremio.

"¿Por qué iba a necesitar Happy un pez para besar a Charle?" se preguntaba Natsu mientras forzaba la ventana de Lucy, era trabajo fácil, la muy descuidada nunca ponía cerradura o barrotes ningún tipo de seguridad, suspiró. Parecía que no había ninguna luz encendida, y una vez dentro comprobó que en efecto, estaba todo a oscuras, Lucy no estaba en casa.

Natsu se tiró en la cama de su amiga, ese lugar olía a Lucy, era el lugar de toda la casa que más lo hacía. Lucy tenía una mezcla del aroma a espíritu celestial y una especie de planta que Igneel le había explicado como comestible o al menos si para los dragones, a un humano normal y corriente quizá podría matarlo o dejarlo gravemente enfermo, sin embargo para un dragón, aquella planta era toda una delicia para ellos. "Quizá por eso me gusta estar tanto tiempo aquí, este aroma es tan tranquilizante… tan familiar" fueron los últimos pensamientos a los que las redes de su mente se agarraron antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

\- Gracias Lu-chan te debo una.- exclamó Levy desde la mesa donde habían pasado todo el día traduciendo de una lengua arcana antigua a una bien conocida por todos en Fiore. Lucy estaba agotada, al final se había pasado todo el día encerrada en la biblioteca y no había podido trabajar en su libro, suspiró, y seguramente Natsu ya se habría ido, era bastante tarde, bueno también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese en su casa, aún que quizá ni eso, era realmente tarde, de nuevo suspiró.

\- Suspirar tanto es malo Lucy, solo lo hacen las personas enamoradas y las que no están en suficiente forma como para subir de golpe un par de escalones.- Lucy se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Mirajane, llevaba una bandeja con un par de bebidas y un sandwich.

\- Parece ser que tendré que poner más ganas a la hora de hacer ejercicio.- bromeó Lucy, contestando a la broma que su albina amiga había soltado.- Mira-san, ¿y esa comida?

\- Pensé que Levy tendría hambre, no sabía que estabas con ella, deberías ir ya a casa, quizá aún Natsu esté ahí esperándote.

\- Lo dudo, es bastante tarde, el ya habrá vuelto a su casa, lo tendremos que dejar para mañana.- sonrío Lucy.

\- ¡No! ¡Para entonces el idiota de Natsu ya habrá olvidado lo de hoy!- se exaltó la maga albina, tambaleando la bandeja que llevaba en una mano, de pronto de dio cuenta de su error al ver la expresión de Lucy, vaciló por un momento, sin saber que hacer, miedo a que su plan se fuese al garete, pero en seguida recuperó la compostura y le dedicó a Lucy su más tierna sonrisa.- Vaya vaya, soy tan despistada, no tendría que haber dicho eso, bueno ya que he empezado… Lucy, verás, Natsu tiene planeado decirte algo importante, así que estoy segura de que estará en tu casa ahora mismo, así que ve y se paciente con él.- Mirajane apoyó la bandeja en el suelo y le propinó pequeños empujones a su amiga echándola entre risas del lugar.

Estaba muerta de frío, y pensar que aquella misma mañana había hecho tan buen tiempo, ahora sin embargo se habría jugado cualquier cosa a que no debía de faltar mucho para que empezará a nevar. La conversación con Mirajane la había dejado algo fuera de si misma, Natsu tenía algo importante que decir, ¿qué podía esperarse del concepto de importante viniendo de Natsu? Soltó un largo suspiro, sin casi poder evitarlo reviviendo las palabras dichas por Mirajane: " _Suspirar tanto es malo Lucy, solo lo hacen las_ _personas_ _enamorada_ _s "_

Lucy frenó sobre su marcha en seco ¿enamorada? No tardaron nada en venir ideas extrañas sobre ella y Natsu, sobre el qué podría ser la "cosa importante" que su amigo tenía que decir, ¿y si… ?

De pronto sintió un déjà vú, si, había tenido ya una situación parecida por culpa de Mirajane en el pasado, y no salió especialmente como ella pensaba… Al fin y al cabo solo terminó malinterpretando las acciones de Natsu, de querer escavar bajo aquel dichoso árbol con una maldita cita, no, esta vez evitaría dejar su mente volar por tonterías sin fundamento.

Al entrar en su casa debía reconocer que tenía cierta esperanza sobre si Natsu estaría ahí, junto a Happy esperándola para cumplir su promesa de ayudarla con su historia, sabía que si no llegaba a estar tampoco sería justo reprocharles nada… Pues ya era bastante tarde.

Las luces estaban apagadas, en efecto, Natsu no estaba en casa, "en mi casa" se corrigió azorada.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta punzada de decepción. Dejó sus preciadas llaves en la mesa y fue a tomar un buen baño, al salir se sentía mucho mejor, pero la verdad es que estaba algo cansada, suspiró de nuevo, era ya un acto involuntario que la exaspero un poco, "Gracias Mira-san, ahora no puedo suspirar sin avergonzarme" pensó.

Lucy se disponía a dormir, así que apagó las luces y deshizo su cama, las mantas se sentían muy cálidas, era reconfortante descansar un poco después de un día como aquel.

Había algo extraño, su cama estaba increíblemente cálida y olía especialmente bien… olía a Natsu, "quizá si que vino hoy aquí, se habrá cansado de esperarme y se habrá marchado" pensó algo decepcionada. Dio media vuelta, y su cara y manos chocaron contra un torso desnudo, gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las rendijas de la ventana Lucy pudo distinguir la figura de un torso muy bien formado, sus ojos siguieron la ruta desde donde estaba su mano apoyada hasta llegar a su cara.

\- ¡¿ Pero qué demonios…?! ¡Natsu!- la maga celestial estaba al borde de sufrir una taquicardia, sin embargo, el Dragon Slayer, que acababa de despertarse se encontró con la mirada azorada y enfadada de Lucy, ¿qué había pasado? Miró a su alrededor y en seguida comprendió la situación, Lucy y él estaban en la misma cama, de pronto recordó lo que Mirajane había dicho aquella tarde en el gremio, tragó saliva, maldijo por lo bajo a Mirajane era todo su culpa, en una situación normal el habría reaccionado cómicamente o restandole importancia a todo aquello, Lucy era su amiga, ¿qué más daba si compartían la misma cama? No entendía nada, él dormía con Happy cada día y jamás había sentido ganas de besarlo o abrazarlo fuertemente.

Natsu mantuvo la vista fija en Lucy, la cual estaba sorprendida, había esperada casi cualquier reacción de su amigo, cualquiera menos esa. Natsu se incorporó un poco, acortando la distancia que los separaba y la miró fijamente durante un rato, el corazón de Lucy estaba completamente desbocado, se sentía indefensa, desarmada ante aquella mirada inocente, ¿qué era lo que pretendía Natsu con ello? Sin poder soportarlo más Lucy, con su mano abierta, cubrió gran parte de la cara de Natsu con cierta brusquedad, no podía seguir soportando que la mirase así, sin embargo el mago de fuego en seguida agarró la mano de su compañera y con ello estiró de ella, atrayendola más hacía él.

\- No entiendo nada Lucy, No entiendo por que me gusta tanto mirarte.- dijo como si nada, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los de ella.


	5. 5 Empecemos a escribir

**Anteriormente;**

 **\- No entiendo nada Lucy, no entiendo por qué me gusta tanto mirarte.- dijo como si nada, sin apartar ni un segundo los ojos de ella.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo estoy fantaseando un poco sobre algunos de sus personajes en base a su obra.**

\- Natsu…- Lucy estaba completamente en blanco, no veía más allá de los ojos de Natsu, siempre había pensado que sus ojos eran de un bonito marrón claro, pero ahora que se fijaba bien tenían manchas verdes, en aquel momento le resultaron los ojos más bellos que había visto jamás. Natsu tenía una mirada tan sincera e inocente, ¿qué estaría pasando por la mente del joven mago en aquellos momentos? Inconscientemente Lucy se acercó más aún a su compañero, estaban a apenas unos centímetros el uno del otro, no era la primera vez que sus caras estaban tan cerca, pero por una vez Lucy había sido también la culpable de ello.

Natsu que en si no entendía nada de la situación y aún menos el por qué de sus actos, entendió todo menos aún cuando se encontró con la sonrojada cara de Lucy a una distancia mucho más corta de la que nunca antes mantuvieron, "¿te gustaría besar a Lucy?" recordó las palabras de Mirajane y el terror se apoderó de él, haciéndolo retroceder de manera casi involuntaria, miró hacia el escritorio de su amiga algo azorado.

\- T-tu historia, he venido a ayudarte con ella, no estabas y me quedé dormido, ahora que ya estas….- De pronto Natsu recuperó su estado natural y miró de nuevo a Lucy con una enrome sonrisa pintada en el rostro.- Mueve ese culo perezoso, ¡vamos a empezar con tu historia de una vez!

La maga estelar estaba perpleja, ¿pero qué acababa de pasar? ¿A caso no se había puesto a merced de Natsu? Y la pregunta que más la trastornó, ¿Habría dejado que su mejor amigo la besase?

Se sentía como una tonta. Miró a Natsu, ahí estaba, de alguna forma acababa de rechazarla y aún así parecía tan alegre… "¡Tonta! Deja de imaginar tonterías" se reprimió a si misma. Correspondió a la sonrisa de Nastu con otra igual de grande.

\- Hay mucho por hacer, con la siesta que te has pegado debes de tener de sobra para poder aguantar toda la noche.- los ojos de Natsu se abrieron exageradamente y su mandíbula se desencajó.

\- ¡¿Toda la noche?!.- gritó alarmado, Lucy por otro lado, parecía divertida ante la reacción de su amigo.- ¿Quieres matarme?

\- Exactamente es lo que haré como incumplas tu promesa, recuerda que fuiste tu el que quemó mi última historia, vamos a empezar, voy a reescribir esa misma historia, quiero saber qué era lo que te molestaba exactamente.- Natsu la miró algo molesto, "¿es qué no era obvio?" pensó.

\- Empieza a escribir Lucy, revisaré capítulo por capítulo y te diré tu error.- Lucy rió ante la idea de que Natsu la corrigiera a la hora de escribir, le resulto absurdo, era como si ella intentase enseñarle a encender una vela. Pese a las risas de la maga estelar, Natsu permaneció serio, tras notar esto, Lucy paró algo incómoda y finalmente tomó asiento mientras comenzaba a plasmar los fragmentos que dictaba su imaginación en una hoja de papel, no tardó demasiado en volcar toda su concentración en aquello que escribía. En aquel instante para Lucy solo existían aquella hoja, aquel bolígrafo y ella misma.

Natsu llevaba mirando atentamente a su compañera casi tres horas y por primera vez en toda la historia de su amistad pudo apreciar cuan importante era escribir para ella, y eso le conmovió y una punzada de culpabilidad lo invadió, haciéndole lamentar de cierto modo el haber incinerado anteriormente todo el esfuerzo de su amiga, se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos rápidamente, "Ahora ayudaré a Lucy a escribir algo increíble, la convertiré en una gran escritora" pensó. Lucy le importaba muchísimo, tanto que lo asustaba. Su compañera lo confundía tanto, ¿quiero besarla?" se preguntó repentinamente, mientras sus ojos en un movimiento casi involuntario se posaron en los labios de la joven escritora, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Natsu, el simple hecho de imaginar el roce de sus labios lo alteraba de una forma incontrolable, él simplemente odio aquello, no podía soportar el hecho de no conseguir controlarse y peor aún a sus emociones o su desbocado corazón… El mago de fuego no soportó más aquello, "Lucy tardará en acabar esto, no pasa nada si duermo un rato para despejar mi mente" se dijo mientras se envolvía debajo de las mantas de su amiga.

Lucy había terminado ya tres capítulos, había tenido un toque de inspiración, ahora solo faltaba que Natsu no se los volviese a quemar. Cuando no vio al mago de fuego realmente pensó que había escapado aprovechando la oportunidad, se planteó ir a su casa a buscarlo para simplemente gritarle lo mal amigo que era, pero casi inmediatamente desechó esa idea, al fin y al cabo estaba cansada. Un bulto en su cama la tranquilizó, vio que en realidad su amigo estaba profundamente dormido dentro de su cama, otra vez y no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro.

\- No tienes remedio, Natsu idiota.- Lucy se había acuclillado delante de su cama para estar a la altura del rostro de su amigo, tenía una cara realmente dulce a la hora de dormir, había que admitirlo. Acarició su pelo, que para su sorpresa era bastante suave. La maga estelar se adentró al calor de su cama junto al cuerpo de su mejor amigo que aún permanecía dormido.

\- Solo por esta vez, pareces tan adorable cuando duermes, Natsu. Gracias por todo.- Natsu siempre la salvaba, y era cierto que gracias a él Lucy jamás volvería a saber lo que era la soledad, ella estaba muy agradecida a él por todo. Esto último lo dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla del mago de fuego, que se movió preocupando a Lucy pensando que lo había despertado, pero para su suerte seguía dormido, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, la cuál derritió el corazón de Lucy, "puede que si que sienta algo por él después de todo…" poco rato después quedó profundamente dormida.

Algo lo tenía sujeto por el brazo, se alarmó y no tardó nada en estar completamente despierto. Lo que vio tardó más que un par de segundos en procesarlo, Lucy dormía a su lado, abrazada con fuerza de brazo, esto desarmó por completo a Natsu, que quedó un par de minutos hipnotizado por la belleza de su amiga, no tenía ningún problema en admitir que era realmente bella, no era el único que lo pensaba y por alguna razón eso le molestaba… Casi sin pensarlo, aprovechando esa oportunidad, Natsu aproximó con infinito cuidado su cara a la de Lucy, para finalmente sellar sus labios. Pasó de un leve roce timido a ligeros movimientos algo más aventurados, le sorprendió lo suaves que eran sus labios, ese era su primer beso y se lo había regalado a su mejor amiga.

\- Natsu…- Tras escuchar eso el mago de fuego entró en pánico, y apartó bruscamente su cara de la de Lucy ¿la había despertado? ¿cómo iba a justificar el haberla besado?- para su buena suerte la maga estelar seguía profundamente dormida, ¿a caso estaba soñando con él?

Natsu completamente azorado, salió de la cama de un salto aquella situación era demasiado para él. En el escritorio de su amia vio las hojas escritas aquel día, las tomó y casi inmediatamente se dejó caer de la ventana al exterior, "Pero cuándo había empezado a nevar?" le restó importancia a aquello, "mi calor corporal me mantendrá a una buena temperatura" se dijo y no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a casa.

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo .**

 **Tuve problemas… y etceetce. No volverá a pasar.**

 **Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, no dudeís en dejarme en los comentarios vuestras recomendaciones o ideas.**

 **Subiré un capítulo cada día, gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. c:**


	6. 6 ¡Empieza a correr!

**Anteriormente…**

 **Natsu completamente azorado, salió de la cama de un salto aquella situación era demasiado para él. En el escritorio de su amia vio las hojas escritas aquel día, las tomó y casi inmediatamente se dejó caer de la ventana al exterior, "Pero cuándo había empezado a nevar?" le restó importancia a aquello, "mi calor corporal me mantendrá a una buena temperatura" se dijo y no dejó de correr hasta que llegó a casa.**

A la mañana siguiente los recuerdos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre Lucy cuál cubo de agua fría, había besado a Natsu, en a mejilla, si, pero lo había besado de todas formas.

Dio la vuelta decidida a afrontar al mago de fuego, le echaría la culpa de el haber acabado los dos en la misma cama, pero para su sorpresa en su cama ya no había nadie, a parte de ella misma claro. Lucy estaba desconcertada, quizá Natsu se había despertado antes que ella y aún rondaba por su casa, así que decidió levantarse y emprender una pequeña búsqueda por su piso. Veinte minutos después podía decir con seguridad de que no había dejado ni un solo rincón de su casa sin revisar y que Natsu desde luego no estaba ahí.

Media hora más tarde una Lucy bien duchada y vestida se aventuraba por las bulliciosas calles de Magnolia en dirección a su gremio, con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo de pelo rosa allí, sin que haya abierto de más su bocaza inconsciente, habiendo creado malentendidos si contaba que pasaron la noche juntos. "Espero llegar a tiempo" pensó la rubia mientras aligeraba el paso para finalmente echar a correr.

Al llegar al gremio, la maga estelar prestó especial atención, al acecho de ciertos comentarios, para su sorpresa y suerte nadie hablaba de Natsu o ella ni hacían burlas sobre su "relación". Una vez en la barra, Mirajane le sirvió una taza de té.

\- Gracias. A propósito, Mira-san, ¿Has visto a Nastu por aquí?- La maga albina, sonrío a Lucy con picardía, pero se abstuvo de dedicarle cualquier comentario burlón.

\- Vaya, vaya, pensé que vendrías juntos, nadie ha visto llegar todavía a Natsu, ni a Happy claro.- Lucy comenzaba a preocuparse, pues era inusual que a aquellas horas sus compañeros de equipo no andases montando bulla por ahí. Mira se percató de la transparente preocupación de Lucy, y no pudo evitar conmoverse.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos a su casa Lucy? Al fin y al cabo es lo que ellos siempre hacen cuando tu no vienes al gremio ¿no?- dijo con esa sonrisa tan dulce que caracterizaba a la maga albina más querida de Fairy Tail.- Lucy titubeo un poco, había estado ya una vez en casa de Natsu y Happy, pero nunca con ellos dos dentro, se sonrojó levemente, pero la preocupación que sentía en aquellos momentos pudo contra su rubor.

\- T-tienes razón Mira-san iré a por ellos y… - de pronto escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

\- Charle, he pescado esto para ti esta misma mañana, esta fresco, lo he escondido de Natsu y todo, ¡para que no se lo coma!- Lucy giro hacia Mirajane inquisidora, le había mentido, pero la maga albina parecía casi tan sorprendida como la misma Lucy.

\- Happy.- dijo Lucy mientras se aproximaba al felino que estaba sobre una mesa, montando la escenita de casi cada día ante una Charle aparentemente molesta y una Wnendy algo cortada, poniendo calma en la situación.- ¿no está Natsu contigo?

\- Te gussssssssta.- dijo el gato regulando la lengua solo como el sabía,esto hizo reír a Charle y enfadar a Lucy, pero antes de que esta última lo atacase se apresuró a decir.- Se ha quedado en casa, hoy no vendrá al gremio.- La maga estelar pareció olvidar su enfado y lo sustituyó de nuevo por preocupación.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿está bien?-

\- Si, se recuperará, está algo apagado, ayer absorbió demasiada nieve creo, eso es malo para un mago de fuego.

\- ¿Nieve? ¿Ayer?.- preguntó Charle algo confundida.

\- Si, ayer nevó por la noche al parecer, bien entrada la madrugada.- contestó el felino azul, "Qué hacía Natsu caminando por las calles de Magnolia a la madrugada" se preguntó perpleja Lucy

\- Me preocupa ese idiota, será mejor que vaya a verlo.- dijo a continuación la maga estelar algo titubeante, pero el gato se apresuró a detenerla.

\- Mejor no Lucy, Natsu dice que quiere estar solo hoy, no quiere que nadie lo visite en especial tú.

Tras aquellas palabras, tanto Mirajane que escuchaba la conversación desde la barra, como Lucy, Wendy y Charle, quedaron blancas como el papel. Por otro lado Lucy no entendía nada, "¿Por qué Natsu no iba a querer ver a nadie y en exclusivo a ella?" de alguna manera esas palabras la habían herido profundamente. Happy siguió con su ritual de cortejo como si nada mientras Charle lo miraba un tanto irritada, se dirigió a Lucy.

\- ¿No crees que es algo extraño que el cabeza de antorcha no quiera verte?- Esa frase atravesó el orgullo ya herido de Lucy, cuál flecha certera, Wendy reprimió a su amiga gatuna algo avergonzada tras ver la cara de la maga estelar.

\- Da igual… Bueno entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- Lucy decidió emprender la marcha a la salida del gremio, Happy la detuvo.

\- Ya te he dicho que Natsu no quiere verte. Eres toda una acosadora. - dijo el gato negando con la cabeza mientras levantaba ambas manos, "este maldito gatito está disfrutando con esto" pensó Lucy, la cual decidió ni gritarle.

\- Te equivocas, por si no lo recuerdas tu maldito amigo quemó mi historia, me voy a casa a reescribirla yo sola.

A la salida del gremio fue cuando Lucy sintió mejor el dolor, "¿Por qué Nastu no quería verla?"

-Lucy, ve a verlo.- a sus espaldas la voz de Mirajane la sobresaltó, aún así no volteo para mirarla de frente, estaba segura de que en aquel momento tenía que tener una cara horrible, "maldito Natsu" pensó.- Yo no creo que él piense eso, ve a verle Lucy, ve a ver que pasa.-

\- No te preocupes Mira-san, seguro que es algo sin importancia.- dijo la rubia mientras reanudaba su paso.

\- Yo no lo creo así… - a penas fue un susurro, sin embargo Lucy lo escuchó, pese a ello no se detuvo.- ¿de qué huyes Lucy?- esta vez la maga albina había levantado la voz.

\- De nada Mira-san.- dijo riendo la maga estelar mientras continuaba andando, esa conversación la estaba exasperando un poco, ¿desde cuándo Mirajane era tan pesada?

\- Mentirosa, ¡deja de huir de tus sentimientos y afrontalos de una vez por todas!- casi gritó su amiga albina, esto desesperó un poco a Lucy, que volteo para mirar de frente a Mirajane, estaban ya a una distancia considerable, cosa que la maga rubia agradeció, así no le haría falta mirar a la albina a los ojos.

\- Mira-san, ¿pero qué estas diciendo, no crees que estas yendo un poco lejos con tu imaginación?- de pronto algo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros a Lucy y sin saber cómo tenía a la maga albina delante suya muy cerca de su cara, la miraba con cierta aura sombría cosa que intimidó considerablemente a la maga estelar.

\- Lucy tu y yo sabemos de que hablo, esto no es asunto mío pero ya me está molestando, sabes perfectamente que estás enamorada de él como también sabes que lo único que haces es huir de esos sentimientos.- Mirajane soltó a Lucy de su agarre, para dedicarle una mirada maternal.- ¿tienes miedo de perderle, de que si le cuentas lo qué sientes te abandone?- los ojos de Lucy se habían llenado de lagrimas, había dado en el clavo.

\- No podría soportarlo… No una vez más.- susurró, esto conmovió a su amiga.

\- Él nunca te abandonó, se fue para hacerse más fuerte, por ti por el gremio, quería proteger aquello que es importante para él. Tu eres especial para él, te escribió una carta.- Lucy no lo entendía, ¿qué tenía que ver eso? Si más que una carta era una nota… - Natsu nunca muestra su letra a nadie, es un complejo suyo. Igneel era un dragón inteligente, le enseñó lo que pudo, sin embargo tuvimos que enseñar a Natsu a escribir prácticamente desde cero cuando se unió al gremio, a penas dejaba que Erza viese su letra, y a ti te la regaló.- de pronto Lucy lo comprendió todo. Abrazó fuertemente a Mirajane y empezó a correr.

-Muchas gracias Mara-san, ¡te debo una!- gritó la joven maga mientras se alejaba, y no en dirección a su casa precisamente.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que eso ha sido una buena idea?- dijo Charle saliendo de detrás de las faldas de Mirajane, junto a Happy que parecía despreocupado mientras le hincaba el diente a un suculento pez, a su lado Wnedny observaba como su amiga, Lucy corría hacia su futuro amoroso y no pudo evitar sentir una enorme felicidad y apoyarla silenciosamente.

\- En realidad.- contestó la maga albina que como la pequeña Dragon Slayer, contemplaba un tanto emocionada a Lucy.- No se trata de lo que yo quiera o piense, solo me he limitado a darles un pequeño empujón.- volteó mientras les sonreía dulcemente.- la gata la miró entrecerrando los ojos un tanto divertida.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy astuta?- bromeó la gata. Mirajane que ya había comenzado a moverse en dirección al interior del gremio, sonreía conforme consigo misma.

\- No se de que hablas.- soltó entre pequeñas risitas.


	7. 7 Flores

_**Fairy Tail es una obra del maravilloso Hiro Mashima. Sin mucho más que decir empezaré.**_

 _ **¡A leer, fans del Nalu!**_

Se había visto obligada a aminorar su marcha pues a penas le quedaba aire en los pulmones.

"Magnolia en verdad era bastante grande" pensó, llevaba un largo rato corriendo y aún no había salido de la ciudad, para variar Natsu vivía a las afueras, en la linde del bosque, ¿No debía de sentirse solo ahí? Bueno tenía a Happy pero aún así, Lucy intentó imaginar la vida en aquella rustica casita, a las afueras de la ciudad sin vecinos o la presencia de cualquier humano cerca. Simplemente no podría vivir de esa forma, ella sola al menos. De pronto la imagen de ella y sus compañeros de equipo compartiendo esa casita juntos invadió su mente, y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas, ¿juntos en la misma casa? Bueno era cierto que prácticamente vivían en casa de Lucy pero por alguna razón imaginar vivir en casa de el Dragon Slayer le produjo cierto sofoco.

\- Jovencita yo que tú no aparecería por ahí con las manos vacías.- Una anciana voz la había sobresaltado, volteó en la dirección de donde provenía y se encontró, en efecto, una entrañable anciana, de cabellos blancos bien recogidos en un meticuloso moño, parecía una pasa pero su piel era increíblemente blanca y de apariencia delicada. Parecía ser la dueña de un pequeño puesto de flores ambulante.- El chico al que vas a ver es un mago ¿No? Dime ¿Qué tipo de magia usa?

Lucy se encontraba aturdida, ¿qué clase de situación absurda le había tocado vivir en esos momentos? Bueno la cosa es que la vieja mujer había acertado con ella, pues sí, se dirigía a ver a alguien, si, era un chico y sí, era un mago. Suspiró.

\- Oh, estas enamorada, entiendo.- la mujer pronunció aquello como si hubiese afirmado algo tan obvio y sencillo como que el cielo es azul, el sol brilla y el agua moja. La mujer mayor mientras preparaba un meticuloso ramo, por el rabillo del ojo comprobó con satisfacción que había dado en el clavo, aquella jovencita de pelo rubio estaba ahí plantada y completamente roja. Le temblaban las piernas y parecía algo sudada, decidió añadir un par de flores, las cuales su olor impregnaba la ropa y la piel.- Listo.- anuncio triunfal la anciana mientras le tendía un enorme ramo a la perpleja joven que tenía delante.- No solo a las chicas les gusta recibir flores, ¿sabes? Como tampoco es nada raro que una chica regale flores al chico al que ama.- guiñó un ojo la mujer, mientras la palabra "al chico al que ama" daba vueltas en la cabeza de Lucy, no tenía palabras sólo había tomado el ramo entre sus manos sin pensarlo.

\- No puedo, lo siento mucho, señora, no llevo dinero encima.- realmente lo lamentaba, si hubiese podido entrar en razón antes no podría haber parado a la señora de las molestias de preparar aquel ramo.

\- Pero qué dices pequeña, son flores para tu amado, no puedo cobrarte por ellas.- "¿m-mi amado?" Lucy se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto, era una joya cara, de su vida pasada en la mansión Heartfilia. Se lo había regalado su padre por su cumpleaños número trece, obviamente era un regalo por compromiso, lo había guardado quién sabe por qué, pero no era algo extremadamente importante para ella, pero quizá a aquella anciana tan amable podría alimentarla por días. Tendió la joya en sus arrugadas manos y se alejó sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias.- se despidió Lucy, aquella mujer miró con infinuta ternura a la joven mientras continuaba su camino a paso ligero, enviándole su apoyo silencioso, deseando que le fuese bien con "aquel chico".

El agua caía a chorros, estaba fría, inhumanamente fría. Era lo único que podía tranquilizarlo y de paso despabilarlo un poco. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, al final, había llegado a casa cubierto de nieve y algo tembloroso y no precisamente por el frío, el nunca sentía frío. Su corazón por alguna razón un tanto inexplicable para él, había estado latiendo molestamente rápido tras abandonar la casa de la Heartfilia, estaba cansado así que decidió echarle la culpa a la carrera que había emprendido hasta su casa. Luego se la había pasado dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, sin quitarse "esa sensación" tan reciente que tenía en sus labios, como si aún le quemasen los de su compañera. Mientras que en su cabeza no paraba de repetirse la misma pegunta "¿por qué había hecho eso?".

Salió con una blanca toalla atada a la cintura y otra por encima de sus hombros, esta última tenía las iniciales " L.H" grabadas en un tono dorado en ella, no reprimió para nada el impulso de llevársela a la cara y embriagarse con el poco olor que conservaba de su amiga en ella. Aquel día, Asuka había empapado por completo a Natsu con una pistola de agua, como estaban cerca de casa de Lucy esta se apuró en correr a buscarle una toalla. Suspiró. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Seguro que parecía un maniático pervertido o algo así comportándose de aquella manera. Dio gracias a que Happy no estuviese ahí. De pronto recordó su conversación de aquella mañana, nada fuera de lo normal salvo que aquel día Natsu había decidido no ir al gremio justificándose ante Happy con la excusa de que aquella noche había nevado sobre él y que al ser un mago de fuego estaba algo débil. Él exceed le había dedicado una mirada llena de preocupación, y afirmó que iría al gremio a saludar a Charle, pues tenía que darle algo y que a su regreso traería a Lucy con él para que así pudieran continuar con aquel libro que el Dragon Slayer había prometido ayudar a escribir.

La reacción de Natsu había sido todo impulso, le aterró la idea de tener a Lucy en su casa, tener que mirarla a los ojos, aquellos enormes ojos color avellana que tanto le gustaban, y recordar el roce de sus labios. Se sentía mal, eso estaba claro, pero no por haberla besado, había disfrutado de ese beso, demasiado quizá, se sentía una horrible persona, un terrible amigo por haberla besado mientras dormía. Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara después de haber invadido de aquella manera su intimidad, simplemente no podía.

Entonces, ¿Pensaba evitarla el resto de su vida? Tampoco podía hacer eso, no habían pasado si quiera unas horas desde el incidente del beso, desde la última vez que la había visto y casi ya no aguantaba las ganas de echar a correr hasta su casa, ser un mal amigo y no pedirle perdón por haberle robado algo tan importante mientras dormía. Seguro que era su primer beso, pensó y notó cierta esperanza, ilusión en él, ¿pero qué diablos pasaba con él? En el fondo se sentía orgulloso de haber robado el primer beso de su compañera.

 _ **Y… ¿qué tal? Tenía pensado seguir escribiendo pero un mensaje por parte de "cierta persona" me llegó acabando con mi buen humor y concentración, en fin, luego intentaré seguir a ver si publico dos capítulos en un día. Vuestros comentarios me hacen muy feliz, así que dejadme vuestra opinión, sea buena o mala quiero saberlo. Graciaaaaaas.**_


	8. 8 Déjate llevar

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

 **¡A leer mis pervertidillos…!**

Se estaba replanteando seriamente volver a tomar una ducha fría, debería añadir hielo esta vez…

Un par de segundos antes de que nadie tocase a la puerta él ya sabía que al otro lado había alguien, de todas formas no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar el ligero "toc-toc" que crispó el silencio de la casa. Dudó en abrir, no sentía ningún olor familiar, era una chica, de eso estaba seguro pues olía a diversas flores y… a chica, vaya. "toc-toc" volvió a sonar, esta vez con más fuerza, el mago de fuego se levantó resignado, de la comodidad de su cama, ya seguiría luego torturándose y disfrutando del recuerdo de los prohibidos labios de su amiga.

Jamás pensó, ni siquiera imaginar lo que encontró tras abrir su puerta – más bien a quién encontró – Lucy escondía la mitad de su cara tras un enorme ramo de flores de diferentes tonos rojos y rosas. Las culpables de que no hubiese detectado su olor antes. Natsu simplemente no tenía palabras, así que como por instinto se apartó un poco, estirando la puerta consigo para abrir paso a la maga estelar, la cual entró con un divertido tembleque en sus piernas, Natsu cerró su puerta y no pudo contener la risa. Lucy lo miraba cohibida y molesta, "¿se estaba burlando de sus flores?" pensó.

\- ¿Estas bailando Lucy? - rio el mago dirigiendo una cómica mirada a sus piernas mientras la imitaba. Pese a su mueca de disgusto no pudo evitar unirse a él y reír, la sonrisa de Natsu era contagiosa. Lo miró detenidamente mientras reía y comprobó como se le formaban unos ligeros hoyuelos, Natsu tenía una sonrisa preciosa que desbordaba inocencia y bondad.

Él Dragn Slayer paró de reír al sentirse observado por su amiga, seguía teniendo aquel gran ramo de flores en la mano, no entendía nada, que rara era Lucy. Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudo evitar apartar los suyos ¿pero qué le pasaba? Solo era Lucy ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? Y para empezar ¿por qué ella lo miraba fijamente? Que rara era por dios.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Lucy? -

\- N-no. - La maga acababa de caer en cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando como una autentica psicópata, apartó la mirada para poder hablar sin que acabase desmayándose, aún no estaba segura de que era lo que pretendía hacer. Tendió el ramo de flores ante Natsu. - Happy me ha dicho que estabas enfermo por lo de la nieve… - levantó la cara para mirarlo esta vez directamente a los ojos, por alguna razón Natsu tragó saliva. -¿cómo te vas de mi casa en mitad de la noche? idiota, en una noche tan fría… - él mago no entendía nada, ¿Lucy le estaba echando la bronca por haber abandonado su cama? Todo era irreal, "todo estaba siendo tan jodidamente irreal" pensó. No sabía que contestar y agradeció que la rubia siguiera hablando.- B-bueno estaba preocupada. - otra vez se había refugiado bajo su rubio flequillo mientras admiraba el viejo suelo de madera.- Así que pensé en hacerte una visita, no quería venir con las manos vacías, se que preferirías comida y eso pero es que no me habría dado tiempo, además no podría haberme puesto a cocinar tan tranquilamente sabiendo que tú estabas enfermo y-y y-yo quería v-verte, bueno ahora no te imagines cos…- Natsu perdido ante tantas palabras, había puesto su mano sobre la de su compañera de equipo, estirando para si el enorme ramo de flores que esta le ofrecía.

Lucy podía llegar a ser tan adorable, a penas había levantado la vista desde que él había tomado aquel ramo, Lucy regalandole flores y preocupada por él, de alguna forma le hacía feliz.

\- Si lo que querías era cocinar para mi puedes hacerlo aquí mismo, bueno si consigues apañarte con mi cocina claro.- él mago hizo una breve pausa para acabar añadiendo con una sonrisa de lado.- aunque sería más divertido y mucho más fácil si lo hacemos juntos ¿no crees?

Lucy acababa de adquirir un nuevo tono rojizo, diferente al resto de la gama que ya habían sido provocados por el Dragon Slayer anteriormente "¿cocinar j-juntos? Oh dios mio".

Lucy comenzó a imaginar cosas; ellos dos cocinando juntos como una parejita, ellos dos recién casados cocinando juntos con las ropas nupciales incluidas. Ellos dos con pequeños Happy's cocinando… ¿Por qué siempre eran Happy's? Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba tardando demasiado en contestar, y que no estaba siendo ella misma con Natsu. Se deshizo rápidamente de aquellas imaginaciones extrañas. Su cabeza era un lío.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste en mitad de la noche?- soltó de repente, en realidad eso la había estado quemando todo el día. ¿Se habría dado cuenta del beso furtivo que le dio? Y si lo había hecho necesitaba saberlo. - ¿Hice algo? Happy dijo que no querías verme…-

Natsu permaneció en blanco un par de segundos, en su cabeza se debatían muchas respuestas. Lucy parecía triste, y era su culpa. Se sentía idiota. Odiaba mentir así que se encontraba contra la espada y la pared.

\- F-fue por el beso.- dijo de repente dejando el corazón de Lucy en un puño, un puño que se cerraba con fuerza aplastando sus sentimientos lentamente. Natsu estaba despierto cuando ella había besado su mejilla y eso no era lo peor,había huido, asqueado quizá. Las lágrimas se acumulaban, luchando por salir a la luz. Natsu fue testigo de ello y se sintió la peor persona del mundo, ¿tanto había odiado Lucy aquel beso? - N-no espera, Lucy, lo siento mucho, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, te lo prometo, solo di que me perdonas porfavor. Oh ¡Ya se!- exclamó el mago tomando una de las manos de Lucy.- Golpeame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no llores..-

¿A caso era tan patética? ¿Qué no iba a hacer nunca más, huir tras ser besado por alguien a traición? Natsu parecía desesperado, ella sabía que el la quería muchísimo, él era así amaba a sus amigos intensamente, "amigos" esa palabra se clavó en su corazón, rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos.

También sabía que jamás la heriría de ninguna forma a posta y pese a que ella tenía la culpa él estaba ahí suplicando su perdón. No pudo soportarlo más y apretó la mano de su compañero, tenía que afrontar todo aquello, Natsu no tenía que pedirle perdón por nada.

\- Natsu, escucha. - Con sus manos aún entrelazadas depositaron sus ojos el uno en el otro. Lucy aún no sabía de donde iba a sacar el valor, pero prosiguió sin titubear esta vez.- Se que lo que hice estuvo mal, tu no me tienes que pedir perdón por nada, ¿entiendes?- La cara de Natsu era un poema, no entendía nada. Lucy tomó aire.- La verdad… la verdad es que la que debería pedirte perdón soy yo, pero no lo haré.- Lucy había dejado de mirar a la cara a Natsu, ahora tenía sus ojos fijos en un mueble situado al fondo de la sala y sonreía de lado.- Porque disfruté de aquello, se que parece una estupidez, quién disfruta besando a un amigo dormido, en la mejilla ¿no? -

Espera ¿en la mejilla? Quizá si Lucy no hubiese despegado los ojos de los de Natsu, habría visto la llama que se había encendido en ellos tras escuchar sus palabras. Por otro lado él, de alguna forma inexplicable sintió un agradable calor en su pecho y todas sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado, Lucy también le había robado un beso, en la mejilla… Pero un beso al fin y al cabo. La cabeza del mago de fuego estaba a punto de explotar, no daba para tanto. Había demasiada información, demasiadas sensaciones inexplicables, a las que Lucy acabó disparando aún más, había vuelto a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

\- Tampoco voy a pedir perdón después de esto. -

Natsu a penas había procesado aquellas palabras y cuando quiso darse cuenta, la rubia lo había atraído hacia ella estirando de su mano, esta chica tenía mucha fuerza, más de la que aparentaba. Había rodeado su cuello, y tenía una de sus manos tirando ligeramente de su cabellera rosa.

Lucy había asaltado tímidamente los labios de Natsu, este tardó un poco en procesarlo todo, pero terminó cerrando sus ojos y marcando el ritmo de aquel beso. Era la segunda vez que besaba a Lucy, y no era nada comparado a la primera, esta vez era ella misma quien había robado sus labios.

Sintió algo húmedo por parte de su compañera, abriéndose paso en su boca y algo se rompió en su interior. Tomó a Lucy por la caderas pegando sus cuerpos mucho más de lo que ya estaban, aún así le parecía poco, quería reducir aún más la distancia que los separaba, quería abrazarla, recorrer todo su cuerpo con sus manos, dejar su huella en cada rincón.

Natsu que tenía sus manos situadas al rededor de la tela de la falda de su amiga, subió una y tocó piel, y un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos, siempre le habían gustado esas ropas tan diminutas que traía su amiga, pero nunca con tanta intensidad como en aquel momento. La piel de la maga era increíblemente suave y Natsu subía y bajaba ligeramente la mano que tenía depositada en la cadera de la joven. A Lucy se le escapó un suspiro, el cual no pasó desapercibido. Natsu no entendía nada, todas aquellas sensaciones lo abrumaban. Lucy exploraba su boca con cierto ademan de timidez, mientras él reclamaba su lengua cada vez a mayor intensidad, fue entonces cuando ella le mordió, en su boca se coló un ligero sabor a sangre, mezclándose con el de la saliva de su "amiga".

Lucy volvió a morder el labio de Natsu, esta vez con más intensidad, tiro de el, tenía que reconocer que el muchacho tenía unos labios deliciosamente suaves. El mago de fuego la imitó, mordiendo así su labio inferior, acto que estremeció por completo a Lucy. Llevaban un rato largo compartiendo saliva, Lucy fue la primera en necesitar oxigeno, le costó un poco liberarse del agarre de su compañero, y cuando lo hizo, ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros, los suficientes como para notar la respiración de ambos en sus rostros. Natsu sonreía, y esta vez esa sonrisa no desprendía nada de inocencia y bondad.

\- Lucy, quiero más.- dijo mientras depositaba sus labios en el cuello de la susodicha y succionaba, haciéndola gemir, provocando en él que el ardor que sentía desde hacía un rato entre sus pantalones aumentase. Pasó a lamer su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su clavícula. - sabes bien… - deposito un suave beso para finalmente volver a succionar, arrancando otro gemido de los labios de la rubia, Natsu seguía, depositando una fila de besos, mordiendo cada rincón de su cuello y clavícula, deslizándose por terreno peligroso… Llegó a la superficie de su pecho, su escote y esta vez directamente mordió y succionó, con más fuerza que antes. - Q-que suave… - gimió esta vez él.

Lucy no lo soportó, sentía como su zona intima se humedecía más y más… Y cuando Natsu se aventuró a morder uno de sus pechos el suspiro fue inevitable, luego incapaz de controlar los sonidos que desprendían sus labios, aquella mezcla de dolor y placer la embriagaba. Agarró, casi por impulso el pelo de su compañero y estiró con fuerza de él, provocando que este soltase un gruñido, música para los oídos de Lucy, a la cual le flaquearon las piernas.

Ambos estaban ya tirados en el suelo. Natsu agarraba posesivamente de las caderas a Lucy, mientras se abría paso con sus labios a través del escote de la rubia, ella lo había apresado entre sus piernas, que se enroscaban al rededor de sus caderas, apretándolo contra las suyas. Ambos habían perdido la cordura. Ambos eran una mezcla de sudor, gemidos y deseo.

 **Es la primera vez que describo algo así, espero haberlo hecho bien owo. Bueno intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muuuuuuuuy feliz.**


	9. 9 Un hechizo fallido

**No me odiéis ¿si? No he tenido tiempo estos días, mañana me presento a el examen teórico de conducir y he estado de benditas señales y leyes y automóviles por aquí, ciclomotores que no son lo mismo que los ciclos, obvio(? Ni que las motocicletas o las malditas tasas de alcoholemia o las putas normas de tráfico qué… Bueno yaesstajoder que aquí en un momento me instalo y empiezo a contaros mi vida.**

 **Básicamente después de mañana (si apruebo ese examen, claro, si no iré a… no se, llorar en la cocina durante tres o cuatro días) tengo planeado subir capitulo cada día, máximo cada dos días. Una vez todo dicho os dejo con mis letras de hoy. Gracias por los comentarios, me hacéis muy feliz, no se si ya os lo había dicho e.e**

Los rayos se colaban por las rendijas de su ventana, no podía creérselo, había conseguido conciliar sueño, aún así por la sensación de pesadez que tenía por todo su cuerpo supo que no habría dormido más de tres horas. Acumuló fuerzas y finalmente se incorporó y dejó la vista fija en un mismo punto. Estaba tan cansada… ¿ De verdad había pasado eso? ¿Con Natsu? Su mejor amigo… Seguro que debía de pensar que era una desvergonzada por robarle un segundo beso y esta vez no había sido un simple beso en la mejilla, no, no, no. Fue un ardiente beso en los labios…

 **No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido días antes.**

 _Happy había entrado sin avisar en casa, en su casa sorprendiéndolos a ambos en el suelo, besándose, bueno, más bien devorándose. Lucy había dado gracias a la bendita inocencia de su compañero felino, que nada más verlos ahí tirados uno encima del otro había saltado a estirar a Natsu para hacerlo a un lado, quitandolo así de encima de la rubia._

 _\- Natsu, le dije que no viniera, pero aunque no quisieras verla tampoco tienes que reaccionar así. - había dicho el felino, parecía triste, Lucy lo comprendió enseguida; Ese gato tonto pensaba que Natsu y ella estaban peleando, no pudo reprimir una risilla floja captando toda la atención de sus sorprendidos compañeros. De pronto la gravedad del asunto cayó sobre ella cuál un cubo de agua fría. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas y aquel suelo de madera era lo único a lo que podía mantener su mirada. El gato se había acercado a ella con ademán preocupado, y ella que todavía seguía sentada en en el suelo, como un mohin se incorporó._

 _Natsu y Happy cruzaron una mirada de preocupación._

 _\- Lucy, ¿estás bien? - preguntaba el felino mirando con un aparente enfado a su amigo, el mago de fuego, que seguía sentado en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas, a modo indio, con sus manos sobre ellas y una cara digna del berrinche de un niño de seis años. De todos modos Happy no pensó en ningún momento que fuese algo grave. Natsu jamás haría daño a Lucy. Sin embargo quizá se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, sabía como era su amigo, que pese a ser ambos muy parecidos Salamander por alguna razón superaba con creces a Happy a la hora de gastar bromas a la maga estelar. Por otro lado Lucy sentía como le ardían las mejillas ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Buscaba desesperada la mirada de el mago de fuego, que miraba enfurruñado a otra parte, "¿en serio?" pensó " ¿en serio acaba de ser ese niño grande el que me hacía disfrutar tan fervientemente de mi primer beso?" casi parecía decepcionada… desilusionada, ¿qué habría pasado si el gato no irrumpía la escena? ¿a caso ella habría dejado… ? - ¿Qué le has hecho a Natsu esta vez? - esa pregunta hizo que Lucy mirase horrorizada al felino, había pronunciado aquellas palabras con aquella picardía con la cual solía burlarse de ella. ¿A caso ella parecía una violadora? Bueno, después de todo había sido ella la que se había lanzado desesperadamente a los brazos de su "amigo" y también había sido ella la que empezó a provocarlo con su lengua… Y también le había mordido el labio… ¡NOOO! Lucy quería simplemente desaparecer, ¿desde cuándo era tan atrevida? ¿Se había vuelto como Cana en el tema de los chicos? Quizá estaba entrando en esa edad en donde los besos ya no son suficientes… Aquella edad llamada "dulce primavera" por la misma Cana._

 _\- Luce, ¿De verdad qué estás bien? - está vez había sido Natsu quién se había preocupado. Se había deshecho de su anterior pose y una vez en pie y formulada esa pregunta se acercaba con ojos preocupados a su amiga, para la cual la situación no podía ser más caótica._

 _Ahí estaba ese apodo otra vez. - N-no no me llames así. - Había podido articular, mientras tanto su amigo seguía reduciendo espacio entre ellos. La maga dio un par de pasos atrás, como si el que se le estuviese acercando fuese un vil dragón y no su mejor amigo. - N-no… ¡No te me acerques más! - Lo miró horrorizada y sin a penas poder pensar fríamente que lo que iba a hacer era un gran error_ –bueno, ya había cometido un gran error- _echó a correr. Parecía un animal indefenso, así que Natsu un tanto triste y herido, decidió no ir tras ella, hasta él entendía cuando una chica necesitaba su espacio._

La cara que Natsu había puesto al escuchar los gritos de su amiga, no cesaba de atormentarla. Pese a que la expresión del muchacho de absoluta preocupación no había variado ni un ápice, había detectado en sus ojos un profundo dolor, aquellas palabras "¡No te me acerques más!" se repetían en su mente acompañadas de aquella mirada de dolor. Natsu no la iba a perdonar.

Una lágrima surco su mejilla, pero que diablos decía, pues claro que la iba a perdonar, la que no se iba a perdonar era a ella misma. Habían pasado ya cinco días. El primer día después de aquel "suceso" no había ido al gremio en todo el día, simplemente le aterrorizaba la idea de tener que afrontar todo tan rápido. El segundo día había puesto en orden sus ideas, más o menos, al menos era algo. Había ido al gremio dispuesta a hablar con Natsu, pero se encontró con que no estaba. Aquella misma mañana el mago de fuego había aceptado una misión, y según lo que había oído en el gremio acababa de irse. Suspiró exasperada, ¿una misión sin ella? Pero si eran un equipo…. Levy que había visto de cerca la preocupación de su amiga, y el día anterior la del mago de fuego al no ver a Lucy en el gremio, se había acercado a la maga estelar para cerciorarse de que todo fuese bien entre ambos.

Lucy había visto la preocupación por ella y Natsu en los ojos de Levy. - Estamos bien.- mintió. - No nos hemos peleado, tranquila. - desde luego la peliazul no se quedaba nada tranquila, conocía lo suficiente a Lucy como para saber que esta mentía, sin embargo no quiso presionarla más y incluso acepto la mala excusa que le había puesto para marcharse y evitar ser interrogada. - No he dormido bien esta noche, ayer comí demasiado.- dicho esto su rubia amiga había echado a correr, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa forzada, en dirección a la salida del gremio.

\- Ha pasado algo entre estos dos y no me gusta como se ve.- Escuchó la voz preocupada de Mirajane a sus espaldas.

\- Lu-chan está muy rara, ¿crees que ya confesó sus sentimientos y fue rechazada? - la peliazul parecía realmente triste frente a esa situación. Sin embargo Mira negó con la cabeza , mientras la animaba a acompañarla hasta la barra, en donde Cana devoraba su octava cerveza.

\- Happy como siempre, habló más de la cuenta esta mañana.- dijo entre risas la maga que sujetaba una enorme jarra de cerveza. Había conseguido captar toda la atención de Mirajane, la cual se posicionó, como de costumbre, detrás de la barra y Levy que se había sentado a su lado. - Le pregunté que qué sabía de esos dos, al principio fue difícil, pero en cuanto hice aparecer esto.- señaló mostrando una de sus cartas que tenía dibujado un pequeño pez en su interior.- cantó cuál pájaro enamorado en plena primavera.- dijo entre carcajadas.-

-¿ Y qué dijo? - Mirajane sabía que si no insistía ante Cana, esta acabaría yéndose por las ramas.

\- Jo, que impaciente eres Mira. Bueno pues dijo que antes de ayer, cuando tu enviaste a Lucy a visitar a Natsu, él estaba preocupado por aquello de "No quiero ver a nadie, sobretodo a Lucy" - esto último lo dijo con una tonta voz, intentando imitar a Natsu seguramente. - Así que fue a echar un vistazo, y el muy tonto me dijo que los vio a los dos tirados en el suelo uno encima del otro, que Natsu había tirado las flores a un lado y que estaba mordiendo a Lucy.- antes de continuar hizo una pausa para dejar de reír.- ¡En los labios! - finalmente no pudo aguantar más y estalló entre carcajadas. Levy estaba roja, no podía ni imaginar como su mejor amiga y aquel mago de fuego tan asexual – para su opinión - habían acabado de esa forma. Por otro lado Mirajane miraba a la nada pensativa.

\- Quizá me equivoqué con aquellas flores… - de pronto las dos magas presentes la miraron interrogantes. - ¡No me miréis así! casi no tenía tiempo, si a penas me salió bien la magia de transformación. - se quejó poniendo morritos. - Quería darle valor a Lucy con aquel hechizo que formulé en las flores que le "vendí" pero creo que con las prisas… La volví una mujer lujuriosa. - Mirajane tras decir eso sonreía inocentemente mientras Cana pasó de mirarla con ojos de platos a caer a suelo entre risas.

"Vale estaba borracha", pensó Levy mientras miraba enfadada a Mirajane.

\- Mira, muy mal. - Levy había levantado un dedo delante de la maga albina y lo movía en señal de "no" casi parecía que regañaba a un niño pequeño. - ¿Cómo funciona eso exactamente? ¿no me digas que ahora Lucy querrá hacer… "eso" con cualquiera? - exclamó preocupada por su amiga.

\- No, por dios .- Mira casi parecía divertida mientras Levy se relajaba aparentemente. - Bueno… No del todo.- La relajación de Levu duró poco y ante su cara Mira se apresuró a hablar con una sonrisa inocente, pero en el fondo sabía que sería fuertemente regañada… - El hechizo que yo buscaba era el que hiciera que ella quisiese, con el paso de los días, cada vez más desesperadamente confesar su amor a aquel hombre especial, pero al parecer el hechizo que formulé en ella es algo parecido… .- la maga peliazul levantó las cejas a modo de respuesta, tenía toda su atención. Mira que aún no perdía su inocente sonrisa continuó. - Verás, ahora Lucy querrá, con el paso de los días aumentará el deseo de… entregarse o unirse digamos, con Natsu. - Por primera vez en su vida, Mira sintió cierto miedo de la pequeña y adorable Levy, que de un rápido movimiento saltó dentro de la barra y tomando la mano de la albina comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección a la biblioteca.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó entre preocupada y divertida, no todos los días tenía la ocasión de ver a la dulce Levy así.

\- A la biblioteca, ¡tenemos que deshacer el hechizo! No dejaré que Lucy cometa un error.

\- Oh, vamos , está enamorada, en realidad no sería ningún error…- la peliazul la mató con la mirada.

\- Tiene que ser cuando ellos quieran, no por un hechizo, además ¿te has parado a pensar en que pasará cuando Lucy empiece a "violar" al tonto de Natsu? Seguramente se le creara un trauma al pobre, un sobrecalentamiento de ese cerebro suyo o peor aún, si se… emociona demasiado podría no controlarse, ¿y si la quema? - preguntó con horror .- Con él tendrá que ir poco a poco ¡y no saltar al último paso de un golpe! - se paró en seco y le dedicó una mirada acusadora a Mira.- Tu más que nadie debería entenderme, también eres una chica, la primera vez es importante para nosotras… ya sabes. No tiene que ser un acto impulsivo, más bien algo… ¿bonito?- la verdad es que Levy estaba totalmente perdida en aquellos temas. De pronto los brazos de Mirajane la aplastaron con fuerza. ¡la estaba abrazando!

\- ¡Pero qué mona eres Levy-chan! - gritaba la maga albina a la vez que restregaba su mejilla por la de la confundida peliazul. - Ojala yo en su momento hubiese tenido un concepto como ese… Bueno no, la verdad es que me gustan los actos impulsivos, pienso que son los más sinceros. - le dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo.- Pero si, estoy de acuerdo contigo en esto. A Natsu y a Lucy les vendrá bien algo romántico, ¡Me has dado una idea genial!- la maga albina se había separado de su amiga y corría en dirección a la barra, para recoger del suelo a una borracha Cana, la cual se la colgó en el cuello, a lo saco de patatas y echó a correr quién sabe donde, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras, que para desgracia o favor de Levy – depende de como se vea – no pasaron desapercibidas por nadie del gremio.- ¡Después de ayudar a Natsu y a Lucy con su "noche de pasión" os ayudaré a ti y a Gajeel!- Levy enrojeció como un maldito tomate, mientras que Gajeel, como ya he dicho para su desgracia o favor, se encontraba ahí y se atragantaba con una pieza de metal. Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada, el tiempo que se les permitió justo antes de que todo el gremio comenzase a hacer burlas y soltar silbidos desvergonzados.

Levy echó a correr dirección a la biblioteca, tenía planeado esconderse entre aquellas paredes… ¿para siempre?


	10. 10 ¡Pervertida!

**Aaaaah. Estoy feliz. Soy apta. Estoy feliz. ¡Temblad actuales conductores! ¡Las vías ya son mías! (después de que apruebe el práctico… ) ¡Pero ya son mías! Casi.**

 **Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí vamos con el nuevo capitulo.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

Desde su última visita al gremio, hacía ya tres días, habían pasado cinco desde aquel "suceso" en casa de Natsu.

Lucy se sentía extraña, en esos tres días había estado debatiéndose entre dos extraños sentimientos. Obviamente el culpable de ambos era aquel mago de pelo rosa que la tenía tan distraída. Lucy se había enclaustrado en casa aquellos días con la excusa de que los aprovecharía para escribir su historia, y eso no era del todo falso pero por Dios lo que había escrito no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, es decir era algo con sentido, claro, la cosa es que se había desviado bastante de la trama principal de su novela.

\- ¿Desde cuando soy tan explicita? - decía para si misma mientras releía lo escrito hasta el momento.- _**El dragón volvió a por la princesa, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Y ahí estaba colándose, en su atractiva forma humana, en la alcoba de la susodicha, la cual dormía profundamente en una enorme cama victoriana de mantas de seda. El aroma de aquella mujer se disipo por el ambiente invadiendo las fosas nasales de cierto "intruso" que acababa de hacer su aparición en escena, embriagandolo. Casi por inercia se acerco a paso ligero a la cama en donde descansaba su "presa"…**_ \- Lucy pasó más hacia delante su lectura. - _**Lentamente el dragón se despojó del delicado vestido que se interponía entre el y su princesa. "Lista para ser devorada" proclamó**_ _ **socarrón**_ _ **mientras mordía uno de los ya excitados pezones de la dama**_ _ **que**_ _ **descansaba entre su fuerte agarre. La muchacha a penas pudo contener un suspiro de excitación… Aquello estaba mal… muy mal… pero que bien se sentía.**_ \- ¡¿ Pero qué pasa conmigo, diablos?! - exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza para tirar de su larga cabellera rubia con impotencia. - Será mejor que pare por hoy o acabaré escribiendo _cincuenta sombras de un dragón._

Nada más dejarse caer exhausta y exasperada en su mullida cama, Natsu invadió su mente otra vez. Esta vez recordaba aquellas últimas palabras… _"No te acerques a mi"_ y se sentía estúpida. ¿En serio ella le había dicho eso a él? Normal que aún no volviese de donde fuera que hubiese ido. Ella en su lugar estaría muy enfadada. Es decir, violan tus labios ¿y encima te gritan que no te acerques?

¿pero qué diablos estaba pasando con ella? Suspiró. Agh. Maldita Mirajane y ese comentario suyo sobre los suspiros.

La verdad es que si no fuese por aquellos sueños tan… raros que había estado teniendo con su amigo de poderes de fuego, habría pensado que si, que realmente estaba enamorada de él, pero había investigado, y tras dos días de facetas de horror, incomprensión y finalmente aceptación, había llegado a la conclusión de que quizá Lucy, en plena época de pubertad estaba experimentando el flujo de lo llamado hormonas, y a ello atribuía aquellos sueños tan… raros, si, con Natsu. Ella estaba atraída a su compañero, pero no de forma romántica exactamente, según sus libros ella había tenido fantasías eróticas, algo que por cierto, muy normal a su edad, y tenía la necesidad de satisfacer sus "deseos carnales". Había encontrado libros muy completos, vaya.

Era raro, sentir tales cosas por su compañero… La verdad es que era atractivo, bastante atractivo. Su pelo, de su color favorito; rosa, podía imaginarse a si misma tirando de el con fuerza, como aquel día en su casa mientras él marcaba uno de sus pechos. Si, había dejado una especie de cardenal en su pecho derecho, lejos de molestarle aquello la había excitado… Aquella marca lila le recordaba la lengua de su amigo deslizándose por aquella zona tan prohibida sin absoluto pudor, como si fuese algo completamente normal entre ellos. Luego recordaba como sus labios habían depositado ligeros besos para acabar succionando, subiendo la potencia más y más para llevarla al cielo con un hambriento mordisco. Aquellos labios… parecían tan inocentes cuando sonreían, más aún cuando se le unían aquellos orbes de color jade.

Lucy ya había visto aquella combinación fuera de su lugar, cuando Natsu la miró con cierto deseo reflejado en su rostro el día que se habían besado. Pese a aquello ella no podía evitar querer más, quería ver más, en todo el significado del termino. Se estremecía solo de pensar que si con aquel "simple" beso su "amigo" había conseguido tenerla en aquellas condiciones durante cinco días, como sería recibir aquel "más" que tan secretamente ansiaba.

De pronto notó su zona intima húmeda. Muy húmeda. Ya no le sorprendía, con todo lo que había investigado sabía muy bien el por qué de aquello. Igualmente se ruborizo de pies a cabeza. Bajó tímidamente su mano para acariciar con el indice la superficie de sus bragas, haciendo un leve contacto con su zona intima. Un rubor más intenso aún tiñó su rostro cuando atravesó la fina tela blanca que separaba su dedo de su carne más sensible y soltó un ligero suspiro.

\- Natsu…- no era la primera vez que la maga estelar iba a tocarse pensando en su "amigo" esta sería la tercera vez. - Natsu...- gimió de nuevo, con más fuerza, a la vez que intensificaba sus movimientos. Sus labios, sus ojos, su suave pelo, aquellos fuertes brazos, su siempre descubierto y bien formado pecho… aquella ya incontrolable curiosidad que sentía al querer saber como debía de ser en la cama. - ¡Natsu!- terminó la rubia gritando su nombre. ¿Cómo podía haber aguantado esos 18 años sin sentir todo aquello? ¿Cómo podría aguantar tan solo un día más sin sentir más? Pronto vino aquella sensación de sueño que la invadía siempre que acababa de "pensar en su amigo" y se relajó en su cama, cerrando los ojos, dispuesta a dejarse dormir ya, cuando un ruido desde su ventana la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - una cabellera rosa asomaba, subido en el marco de su ventana, en cuclillas, Natsu la miraba aparentemente molesto.

Le tardo un par de segundos uno o dos minutos quizá, honestamente que te pillen haciéndote "eso" y peor aún que la persona por la que te haces eso sea tu mejor amigo y te pille… No es algo fácil de asimilar. Impensable. Horrible. Una terrible pesadilla, vaya.

\- ¡NOOOO!

Ahí estaba Lucy, escondida debajo de sus mantas, haciéndole la competencia al cabello de Erza. "Mavis, ven y llevame contigo ¿habrá sitio en esa cosa de hielo en la que estas para mi?" se replanteó seriamente la rubia. Bueno hacía un rato ya que estaba escondida y Natsu no había intentado hacerla salir, es más no había articulado palabra alguna, quizá con suerte se había ido, quizá con suerte no la había visto hacer…

\- ¿Por qué decías mi nombre en ese t-tono L-ucy…?

Mierda. ¿Es qué era tonto de remate? A veces su mejor amigo era tan pero taaaaan lento que no creía que fuese cierto. La sangre le hervía de la rabia, Lucy se levantó hecha una furia.

\- ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?! ¡¿A caso estas ciego?! ¡¿Viste bien en que posición me encontraba?! ¡Y aún así preguntas por que gemía tu nombre idiota!

\- No. - parecía confuso.- No estoy ciego, vi que estabas haciendo algo debajo de tu falda. ¿G-gemías mi nombre? ¿eso es lo que hacías? Sonaba bien…-

Le gustaba el sonido de sus gemidos. Jo. Eso no era justo ella también quería saber como eran los suyos…

¡¿Pero qué… ?!

Lucy volvió en si. Volvió a parecer el pelo de Erza. Volvió al refugio seguro de entre sus mantas, y enterró la cara en su cama suplicando que la situación no se pusiese más vergonzosa.

 **Oh vaya si se va a poner vergonzosa. Estoy inspirada. La cosa es que aquí ya es tarde. Muy tarde. Y mis padres se empeñan en que duerma de vez en cuando así que culpenlos a ellos de que deje este capítulo en la mejor parte ;-;**

 **Bueno dejadme vuestras review para saber si os ha gustado, como de costumbre soy repetitiva; Me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros comentarios,opiniones y etcetc.**

 **¡Mañana subo el resto!**


	11. 11 Poco a poco

**Lo se, lo se, merezco ser sacudida de las orejas. Pero tengo excusa, me obligaron a presentarme a un concurso de literatura en mi instituto. Mi profesora de lengua se puso muy pesada, ¡me sobornó! He sido absuelta de hacer un pesado trabajo sobre Miguel de Cervantes. No podía negarme. Y ahora tengo 15 días libres (vacaciones y casi no tengo tarea) y un ebook nuevo. Si. Gané el concurso y gané un ebook más -.- Tengo tres ¿alguien quiere uno? En fin estoy feliz, eso si, de verdad que no pensé que iba a ganar ewe. Pero bueno, los milagros pasan. Ahora que estoy libre ¡Vuelvo!**

 **Sin mucho más que decir os dejo con mis letras. Espero que sean de vuestro agrado.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 **- _No. - parecía confuso.- No estoy ciego, vi que estabas haciendo algo debajo de tu falda. ¿G-gemías mi nombre? ¿eso es lo que hacías? Sonaba bien…-_**

 _ **Le gustaba el sonido de sus gemidos. Jo. Eso no era justo ella también quería saber como eran los suyos…**_

 _ **¡¿Pero qué… ?!**_

 _ **Lucy volvió en si. Volvió a parecer el pelo de Erza. Volvió al refugio seguro de entre sus mantas, y enterró la cara en su cama suplicando que la situación no se pusiese más vergonzosa.**_

Su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que a penas podía escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _¿Pero qué está pasando conmigo? ¡¿Desde cuando me pongo así por Natsu?!_

Había conseguido relajarse un poco contando hasta diez. Justo cuando pensaba que todo iba a ir bien, que su amigo, azorado por la gravedad de la situación, presa del pánico se habría marchado. Justo cuando todo en su cabeza tomaba orden y su desbocado corazón se calmaba sintió como su cama se hundía. El peso de su amigo al sentarse activo todas las alarmas en ella de nuevo. De alguna forma Lucy sacó valor para quitarse esas mantas de encima, se incorporó, quedando sentada en su cama y decidió que si Natsu había optado por quedarse le haría frente, al fin y al cabo no podía quedarse bajo de esas mantas, huyendo de el eternamente – aunque era tentador – cuando lo miró a la cara, pudo comprobar que estaba distraído, absorto en sus pensamientos seguramente. Era extremadamente inusual ver al mago de fuego tan serio y pensativo, esto la hizo titubear, recordando todo lo sucedido entre ellos hasta la fecha. Imágenes de el beso que ella misma robo a su amigo en su casa le vinieron a la mente. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a esconderse entre las mantas, o directamente tirarse por la ventana.

Natsu quería hablar. Eso estaba claro. Lucy comenzó a temblar, se odiaba a si misma por ser un flan en aquellos momentos, pero ella le había besado, dos veces para ser exactos, si el estaba enfadado lo aceptaría, decidió que era capaz de suplicar su perdón. Había actuado de una forma indecente entre ellos. Había roto la regla de que entre miembros de un equipo no podía suceder nada. Y encima cuando el se había preocupado por ella tras su apasionado beso ella le había gritado que no la tocase. _Mierda. Soy increíblemente estúpida._

El miedo de que Natsu nunca volviese a querer formar un equipo con ella, de que la dejase de lado se apodero de Lucy. Casi sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se desbordaron. El chico seguía allí. Frente a ella, sentado en su cama, mirando a la nada muy pensativo. Rápidamente se limpió el agua que rodaba por sus mejillas con las manos.

Quizá por eso la había evitado esos días. Seguramente había venido para dejarle más claro aún que ya no podían seguir formando un grupo. Eso le rompió el corazón. Más lágrimas amenazaron por salir, pero esta vez las contuvo. Aún así iba a aceptarlo. Tampoco podía obligarlo a estar con ella si no quería. Miró sus labios carnosos y no pudo evitar morderse los suyos levemente. Había valido la pena por probarlos al menos una vez. Aunque ahora la odiara. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados. No. No era el momento para regodearse en la autocompasión, primero tendría que hablar con el, pedirle perdón, quizá aún tenía una oportunidad de que el la perdonase y olvidase todo lo ocurrido. Bien. Se armó de valor y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención, sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Funcionó, pues se sobresaltó levemente y le dedico una mirada confusa.

\- Natsu… Verás, sobre lo del otro día.- hizo una pausa, no sabía exactamente que decirle, a penas se atrevía a mover su mano de aquel hombro amplio y fuerte, miedo a que si lo soltaba nunca más podría volver a tocarlo. Tomó aire y contó hasta tres. Tenía que hacerlo, tenían que hablar de lo ocurrido. Ella era la que tenía que empezar esta conversación. Ella era la culpable de que Natsu la abandonase si lo hacía. - Yo… Lo siento mucho. - finalmente lo miro a los ojos y se encontró con una cara confundida. El mago de fuego arqueó una ceja, mientras miraba la mano de su compañera que aún permanecía apoyada en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes tanto Lucy? - la maga celestial vaciló antes de contestar.

\- Ya sabes… Te robé dos besos. - de pronto los ojos de su amigo se abrieron y antes de que el pudiera decir nada ella continuó. No. Se negaba a ser despojada tan rápido, tenía que alargar al máximo aquella conversación y pedirle perdón por un par de cosas más. - También siento haberte gritado cuando te preocupaste por mi… Fui una completa idiota. Nunca quise decirte eso. - la expresión de Natsu se relajó y un brillo de diversión iluminó sus enormes ojos.

Sin más para la sorpresa de Lucy Natsu estiró de la mano que aún permanecía apoyada en su hombro, la cogió de la cintura y sin hacer a penas esfuerzo la levanto de la cama para acabar depositandola en su regazo. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron incrédulos. Antes de que la maga estelar pudiera articular palabra, el mago de fuego sujeto sus mejillas con ambas manos, apretándolas, sin causar dolor alguno, más que el de su orgullo, seguramente tendría que tener cara de pez en ese instante. Frunció el ceño, no entendía nada, ¿a que venía eso? ¿Estaba intentando burlarse de ella? La ira se reflejó en ella. Trató de contenerla, no podía pegar a su amigo tras disculparse y no ser disculpada, no podía añadir más cargos a la lista. Esta bien. Si pensaba burlarse de ella lo permitiría, si eso le aseguraba que las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

El hombre de fuego la miro atentamente, serio. Pero de pronto estalló en carcajadas,molestando más aún a Lucy.

\- ¿Este es tu castigo? Está bien lo acepto, ¿me perdonaras después de esto? - el humor en el desapareció para dedicarle una intensa mirada que la hizo estremecerse hasta la médula.

\- Lucy, ¿qué te hace pensar que esto es un castigo? Dijiste algo molesto, quería cerrar tu boca un poco , es divertido tendrías que verte cuando hablas.- Dijo Natsu riéndose entre dientes mientras apretaba y aflojaba su agarre a la cara de la rubia, esto le hizo soltar un par de carcajadas. Lucy en respuesta frunció el ceño. - ¿No vas a pegarme o gritarme que me vaya de tu casa? ¿desde cuándo dejas que juegue tanto contigo Luce? - ahí estaba ese dichoso apodo, que seguramente si alguien más la llamase así le daría grima y la mosquearía sin embargo saliendo de los labios de Natsu sonaba bien, de alguna manera solo la llamaba así cuando estaba serio y eso le daba un toque sexy. _¿Natsu era sexy? Si. Desde luego que si._ Casi sin darse cuenta Lucy escaneó a su amigo de arriba a abajo, terminando el examen de su cuerpo en sus tan apetecibles labios, un diez habría sido la nota que le daba a tal anatomía si se lo hubieran preguntado. Casi sin poder evitarlo rememoró el recuerdo de sus lenguas jugando entre ellas, era tan cálido… Ese mago de fuego conseguía que algo en la parte inferior del estómago de Lucy quemara. Natsu titubeo antes de volver a hablar. - Mejor me voy. Creo que me he pasado de la raya contigo. Lo siento Lucy. - la depositó suavemente en su cama de nuevo mientras el se incorporaba directo hacía la ventana. ¡Iba a marcharse! ¡No!

\- ¡Espera! - algo se agarró de su cintura, una agarre férreo que lo quemó en su contacto, era gracioso, que al ser el un mago de fuego le quemase nada en su contacto. Vio que Lucy se había abrazado a su cintura en un intento desesperado por detenerlo. El mago de fuego se ruborizó ligeramente, aquella posición… El estaba sobre sus rodillas en su cama, apoyado a la piedra que formaba la parte inferior de la ventana de su rubia amiga. Mientras ella había dejado caer todo su peso sobre las piernas echadas atrás de su amigo y abrazaba su cintura con una fuerza considerable. _Es tan fuerte… Tiene una apariencia tan delicada y sin embargo tiene esta increíble fuerza para una mujer como ella._ Natsu se derretía ante la idea de ser apresado por ella, de que le pidiese que no se fuera, nunca antes le había pedido que se quedase. Lentamente se dio la vuelta. No sin antes correr las cortinas, obstruyendo la visión de ambos a cualquiera que pudiese verlos desde fuera. Despegó las manos de su amiga de su cintura con cierta delicadeza, y sin soltar sus muñecas quedó de rodillas frente a ella.

Lucy no creía lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Tan desesperada estaba por no perderle? No. Bueno al menos no solo era eso lo que la hacía actuar así. Había algo… Algo en su interior la quemaba dolorosamente y sentía que con el contacto de su amigo aquel fuego se avivaba pero de alguna forma el dolor desaparecía, dejando a su paso ciertas descargas eléctricas que admitió que no se sentían nada mal. Decidió dejar que aquellos impulsos la controlasen un poco.

\- Natsu. No te vayas, siento haberte dicho… Haberte gritado que no me tocases cuando… ¡Cuando es lo único que quiero que hagas! - La cara del mago de fuego no podía resultar más cómica. Había abierto los ojos como platos y su mandíbula parecía desencajada por completo de su cara. _¡Lucy no sabe lo que está diciendo!_ Pensó alarmado, joder, el era inocente e inexperto en el tema del amor y todos sus blah blah's pero no idiota. No tardó mucho en recuperarse a si mismo.

\- No pasa nada Lucy, no estoy enfadado, olvidemos el pasado ¿si? - dijo con una amplia sonrisa. De pronto recordó algo y le pareció una gran idea, lamentó que Happy no estuviese, sabía que le apetecía ayudar. Pero era su culpa por abandonarlo al ir a una misión en el equipo exceed a la cual solo permitieron ir a Wendy. - Lucy, ¡tu novela! Te prometí que ayudaría a escribirla, y tan solo quedan dos días. Mierda. Lo siento, lo olvidé. Vamos, ¡No hay más tiempo que perder! - estiró de sus muñecas en un ademan de sacarla de la cama en dirección al escritorio, sin embargo el que fue derrumbado fue el.

Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado tras el impulso de la caída contra el colchón. Alarmado descubrió que había sido tumbado boca arriba sobre la gran y cómoda cama de su amiga. _Pero cuanta fuerza tiene esta mujer_ esta vez sus pensamientos fueron de alarma y no de fascinación. Su cabeza en aquel momento no era capaz ni de sumar dos y dos. Todas las alarmas estaban activadas. Esta no era Lucy. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, cuando la rubia acuno suavemente una de sus mejillas. Ella estaba encima de el, mirándolo con ojos de corderito. Se quedó paralizado.

\- L-lucy ¿Qué haces? - la sonrisa que esbozo su compañera no apaciguó para nada su incertidumbre.

\- Natsu .- canturreo mientras acortaba sus distancias. El corazón del mago de fuego se aceleró y bombeo sangre a todas sus extremidades despertando a cierto "dragoncito" de ahí abajo. ¿Iba a besarlo? Para decepción del muchacho la boca de Lucy se detuvo cerca de su oreja, y su aliento le produjo un fuerte cosquilleo que recorrió su columna. Si lo de antes no había despertado su deseo esto acababa de encenderlo, prenderle fuego y avivarlo como nunca. - ¿Por qué quieres olvidar lo del otro día? ¿no estás enfadado? ¿sientes asco? ¿vergüenza tal vez? Ya te he dicho que lo siento y si tu me lo dices nunca más volveré a hacerlo. Aunque será una pena para mi la verdad. - De pronto Lucy se incorporó, dejando más espacio entre ellos, pero sin mover su cuerpo del de su compañero. Parecía triste y eso oprimió el pecho de Natsu. Odiaba ver esa expresión dañando las hermosas facciones de su amiga. - No quiero perderte, eres mi mejor amigo, y si tengo que renunciar a lo que siento por mantenerte a mi lado créeme que lo haré. -

Algo se rompió en el interior de Natsu. Tenía más fuerza que Lucy y eso lo demostró en cuando la giro y la tumbó sobre su espalda y subió a horcajadas sobre ella, apresando ambos brazos de la joven entre los suyos a la altura de su cara. La expresión que le dedico la rubia lo rompió por dentro un poco más, no en el mal sentido, digamos que se auto-control tenía un límite. Como se ha dicho era inexperto y algo inocente en el tema del amor y sus blah blah's pero no era idiota. Sabía ver cuando estaba excitado y sabía perfectamente quién era la causa también sabía como apaciguar el dolor de su eje rígido oprimido por lo compacto de su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

\- Oye Lucy, ¿puedo tomar esas palabras por una confesión? - como su amiga - bueno quizá pronto ya no sería solo su amiga - no contestó,y en lugar de eso se ruborizo profundamente. _No lo entiendo, antes me ha dicho todas esas palabras vergonzosas ¿y ahora le cuesta asentir o decirme que si?_ Natsu decidió tomar ejemplo de ella y acortar distancias hasta tener su boca a la altura de su oreja, no tardo en continuar hablando pero en un todo más bajo, le encantó sentir como el cuerpo de Lucy respondía a ese leve contacto. - Haces muchas preguntas, las contestaré y espero que a cambio contestes tu a la mía ¿de acuerdo?- sintió en respuesta como su amiga asentía levemente y sonrió. Se relamió los labios rozando a penas con su lengua el lóbulo de la rubia y sintió como esta se estremecía y ahogaba un suspiro ante el contacto. Su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, el saber que era capaz de provocar eso en ella lo volvió loco. Se obligo pensar en que quería escuchar de sus labios antes que nada. Necesitaba saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella. - Bien. - sonó ronco pero continuó.- Quería olvidar lo del otro día porque por tu reacción pensé que la que sentía asco, vergüenza o que se arrepentía serías tu. Por mi parte… Siempre había querido probar tus labios, bueno tus labios y muco más, ¿Sabes qué hasta que tu cuerpo no se paseo por delante de mi nunca sentí deseos sexuales por nadie? Aún no se explicar todo lo que me haces sentir. Me estoy empezando a sentir un poco raro y yo…-

Esta confesión estremeció por completo a Lucy, su control también tenía un limite y Natsu acababa de romperlo. Hizo a un lado todas las objeciones que su cabeza iba a plantearse ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya debatiría sobre lo tonta que era consigo misma más tarde. En aquel momento el cuerpo caliente de Natsu tenía todas las papeletas, se aferraría a el como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sin pensarselo mucho más, Lucy se incorporó ligeramente, pegó sus labios a la oreja de Natsu y canturreó las palabras que condenaron a muerte el pequeño control que quedaba del mago de fuego.

\- Bésame Natsu. No te contengas.

 **¿Y qué tal? Se note ahí que he estado leyendo libros picantones, pues nunca había leído nada de lo que se llama "Literatura erótica" y no tenía ni idea de como escribir algo XXX. Quiero describir algo bueno, por eso aún os haré esperar un poco más, ahora si que si que estoy libre, tengo 15 días libres y espero subir más seguido. Otra vez siento haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo.**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz C: Así que dejadme más si no molesta, con vuestra opinión y tal. ¡Que tengáis un lindo día! Y de verdad espero que os haya gustado y como dicen que la espera haya valido la pena(? ¿si? ¿si? ¿no? Bueno ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	12. 12 Nuestros

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. El posible asesino de Gajeel. ;-; ¿A alguien más se le ha roto el corazón con el nuevo volumen del manga? Porque el mio a penas bombea. Levy… ¡Mi pequeña Levy se merece ser feliz! No me voy a creer del todo lo de Gajeel. Va a volver, lo se.**

 **Bueno, sin mucho más que decir os dejo con mi historia, hoy viene picantona…**

 **Por cierto Elfman tu comentario me hizo el día el otro día. Hahah. Lo leí en mi cabeza con la voz de Elfman. ¡Otoko!**

Esta confesión estremeció por completo a Lucy, su control también tenía un limite y Natsu acababa de romperlo. Hizo a un lado todas las objeciones que su cabeza iba a plantearse ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya debatiría sobre lo tonta que era consigo misma más tarde. En aquel momento el cuerpo caliente de Natsu tenía todas las papeletas, se aferraría a el como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sin pensarselo mucho más, Lucy se incorporó ligeramente, pegó sus labios a la oreja de Natsu y canturreó las palabras que condenaron a muerte el pequeño control que quedaba del mago de fuego.

\- Bésame Natsu. No te contengas.

Su lado irracional tomó control de sus acciones, su cuerpo ya no respondía a otra cosa que a sus instintos, y en aquel momento todos le gritaban por la necesidad de arrancarle la ropa a Lucy y la suya misma y fundir sus cuerpos en uno. Se calmó un poco al ver la inocencia reflejada en su "amiga" sabía perfectamente que ella nunca había tenido si quiera una cita en condiciones, peor aún besar a ningún chico o hacer todo lo que el quería hacer con ella, esas eran cosas que la inocente de Lucy jamás había hecho. Y que demonios, el tampoco se quedaba muy atrás que ella, Happy no contaba como un beso de verdad. Natsu era tan virgen como Lucy. El nudo de su garganta se aflojó, tendría que haber matado a cualquier hombre que hubiese robado lo que era suyo. _¿Mío? Lucy no es mía. Bueno creo que quiere serlo._ La estudio con la mirada por un par de segundos más y vio el anhelo y el deseo en sus grandes y marrones ojos. _Si. Quiere serlo y yo quiero que lo sea._ Se sorprendió a si mismo con esa confesión, no lo había dicho en voz alta y titubeo ante la idea de decirlo jamás. Pero también quería, siempre había querido, pertenecer a Lucy. Quería ser suyo.

Tenía a su mejor amiga encerrada en la jaula de sus brazos y cuerpo, la estaba desnudando con los ojos y estaba a un paso de perder esa poca cordura que había rescatado en el último momento y desnudarle de verdad. Admitió consigo mismo que tenía miedo de herirla, de perder el control sobre si mismo y dejarse llevar, y acabar siendo un bruto con ella. No. Lucy no se merecía eso. Necesitaba huir, escapar de allí, antes de empezar algo que probablemente ambos lamentarían más tarde. Por otro lado, también estaba esa tonta norma de no mantener una relación amorosa con tu compañero de equipo, el maestro los castigaría… ¡Al diablo con el maestro! Si algo le llegaba a impedirle tomar a Lucy no iba a ser ese viejo pervertido. Además Bisca y Alzack eran un equipo y hasta tenían una hija.

\- ¿Natsu?

La voz de la rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se centro de nuevo en sus ojos, que revelaban confusión. _Mierda_. Había estado demasiado tiempo pensando ¿pero qué? Desde cuándo dedicaba tanto tiempo a analizar una situación antes de actuar. Eso no era propio de el. _Bueno es que Lucy siempre me hace actuar y pensar extraño_ , se consoló.

\- ¿Está todo bien Natsu? - volvió a hablar la rubia, esta vez con un tono más apagado y la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos. De pronto su expresión se tornó sombría. - ¿Es qué… a caso no quieres?

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron como platos, ¿cómo podía pensar que no quería? ¿a caso no notaba contra su pierna el cuanto la deseaba? Estaban tan pegados que seguro podía sentir su fuerte erección pegada contra su muslo. De pronto su "amiga" lo pillo desprevenido, siendo francos, Natsu estaba pensando demasiado y eso era preocupante.

Lucy acababa de tumbarlo sobre su espalda y en sus ojos se reflejaba un apetito voraz.

\- Esta bien. Si tu voz no sale por si sola, te la arrancaré yo misma. -

Natsu parecía aturdido ¿qué iba a arrancarle? Y ¿por qué? Estuvo a punto de apartarla de encima suya cuando la maga estelar en un movimiento rápido apresó las manos del pelirosa por encima de su cabeza y bajó hasta su cuello, donde dio un suave beso que hizo estremecer por completo el cuerpo del chico. Luego noto como la tímida lengua de Lucy lo cataba, lentamente, trazando una perfecta linea desde su mandíbula hasta llegar al final de la clavícula, el mago de fuego a penas pudo contener aquel jadeo que su atacante le arrancó al mordisquear con firmeza su cuello.

Lucy sonrío para si misma. Subió y colocó sus labios a la altura de la oreja del Dragon Slayer.

\- ¿Quieres qué siga? ¿De verdad te vas a dejar dominar en este sector? Por mi esta bien.

 _¿Pero qué demonios pasa con Lucy? Esta bien, si quiere jugar ¡no voy a perder!_

Esas palabras fueron como un detonante para el mago de fuego. Esa Lucy se estaba burlando de el. _Un momento_ paró a analizar la situación. Ella estaba a ahorcajadas sobre el apresando sus brazos mientras lo hacía ver sumiso y encima había logrado su objetivo de hacerlo gemir, luego, por otro lado, no sabía si esto también entraba en los planes de la rubia pero había conseguido intensificar dolorosamente la erección del mago. Casi ya no podía soportar las ganas de girarla sobre su espalda y mostrarle lo que había conseguido lograr al torturarlo de aquella forma.

No. Eso estaba descartado ambos eran inexpertos y algo suave y pausado, sin prisas era lo mejor.

Con un suave pero firme movimiento, Natsu se liberó del agarre de la maga estelar. Se había sentado al borde de la cama y arrastró a la chica con el hasta colocarla sobre su regazo.

\- Lucy…- la deseaba. Diablos, vaya que si la deseaba. Pero tenían que hacer las cosas bien, esto era algo que estaba seguro que ninguno de los dos conseguiría olvidar, puede que a estas alturas del partido era demasiado obvio pero necesitaba poner las cartas sobre la mesa. - Siento cosas, cosas muy fuertes por ti y no me refiero solo ahí abajo.- dijo señalando con la mirada la tienda de compaña que se había formado en su entrepierna. - Desde hace mucho, no me preguntes cuando ni como… Pero creo que llevo demasiado tiempo enamorado de ti y nunca supe como decírtelo. Ahora que me pides que te bese y insinuás cosas que podrían matar a cualquier hombre… No me veo capaz de tocarte sin antes decirte que te quiero. Te amo más bien.

La maga estelar se había quedado de piedra. _¿Natsu me ama? Natsu me… ¡ME AMA!_

Sintió el impulso irracional de saltar de las piernas de su mago para dar saltitos de alegría alrededor del salón. Se abstuvo obviamente. Sin pensárselo dos veces planto un suave beso en los labios de Natsu, para luego pegar sus frentes y antes de acabar perdida en sus profundos ojos jade también confesó lo que llevaba – para gusto de todos – demasiado tiempo guardando.

\- Te amo. Yo si se cómo me enamoré de ti, no se cuando pero si cómo… - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un rosa adorable para el gusto del Dragon Slayer.

\- ¿C-cómo te enamoraste de mi? - le invadió la curiosidad a lo que su rubia posó su indice frente a sus labios y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Es mi secreto.

\- ¡Eeh! ¡Eso no es justo!

\- La vida no es justa Natsu Dragneel.

\- Si, pero… -

Nunca pudo terminar esa frase pues Lucy aprisionó enseguida sus labios. El beso empezó tierno, suave hasta que Natsu ya no pudo soportarlo más, necesitaba saborear a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Y tenerla sentada encima solo empeoraba las cosas para el que empujó casi con desesperación su lengua contra los labios de la rubia, abriéndose paso, aturdiendola e iniciando una batalla que él parecía ganar contra la húmeda lengua de la maga. No tardo mucho en tumbarla sobre su espalda, sin a penas separar sus labios, la tenía prisionera en un fuerte abrazo y ella tampoco se quedaba muy atrás en aquel férreo agarre, lo sostenía de su cabello con urgencia, estirándolo, arrancando leves gemidos por parte del mago. En uno de estos estirones el decidió vengarse, mordiendo el labio inferior de la maga consiguiendo así que ella al fin gimiese. Este sonido envió al mago de fuego muy lejos, a un volcán en erupción que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo su lava.

\- Lucy, quiero que seas mía. Dime que puedes ser mía. Dime que quieres ser mía. - casi parecía una suplica, pero vio en los ojos del muchacho que tenía delante, aquel brillo, no era una pregunta ni ninguna petición. Entonces lo comprendió, cuando Natsu Dragneel se metía algo entre ceja y ceja como meta, lo conseguiría sea como sea. Y eso le encantó, Natsu la quería a ella y bueno… Ella lo quería a el, "Mío" pensó y se estremeció al instante, ser dueña de un torbellino como el era todo un reto y un honor. Amaba a ese idiota y quería unirse a el de todas las maneras posibles ahora que sabía que el la correspondía. Confiaba en el, contaban con la confianza de una inquebrantable amistad formada a base de años. No encontró ni una razón para negarse a ser suya.

\- Hazlo Natsu, yo también quiero que seas mío. - sonrío lamiéndose los labios, acto que el mago de fugo no dejo escapar, aquella boca carnosa, aquella lengua… Quería pasar el resto de su vida averiguando cuanto placer podían darle ese conjunto.

 _Lucy ha dicho que si, quiere ser mía y quiere que sea suyo_

Casi no contuvo la emoción y en un rápido movimiento, agarro la camisa de su amiga la levanto un poco, separandola de su piel perlina y sin pensárselo dos veces le prendió fuego.

\- ¡Oye! Esa era una de mis favori…-

La callo con un beso. Venganza. Ella había hecho algo parecido con el hace a penas unos minutos. Ahueco una de sus manos en un pecho de Lucy, ahora solo la tela del sujetador de encaje blanco lo separaba de poder disfrutar del tacto de sus montículos. Decidió no prenderle fuego a esta prenda era muy bonita…

\- Natsu…-

Lucy acababa de gemir su nombre, el tan solo apretaba uno de sus pechos… puso uno de sus dedos sobre la tela que colgaba ente pecho y pecho y con un ágil movimiento desgarró la costura abriendo el sujetador, dejándola completamente expuesta, a su merced.

\- Son preciosos ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? – desvió su mirada a la única prenda que le molestaba, su falda y bueno seguramente sus braguitas. Desgarró la tela de la falda y como tardó demasiado en ceder simplemente acabó quemandola. Para su sorpresa Lucy no llevaba bragas. Y la miró mezcla de confusión y picardía.

\- N-no me mires así. Ya sabes… - dijo completamente azorada mirando para otro lado. - Cuando llegaste me pillaste pensando en ti… Me las había quitado, es más fácil…

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del mago.

\- Bien. Ya te lo dije una vez Lucy, a ti no te hace falta ropa, al menos delante mía. - dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza directo al montículo izquierdo de la rubia. Al principio todo eran lametones besos delicados y suspiros por parte de la maga. Una vez que sus pezones se tensaron completamente Natsu succionó arrancando un fuerte gemido de ella. Lo volvió loco, de haber sabido todo esto antes le habría confesado sus sentimientos muuucho tiempo atrás. Aún le parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño tenerla entre sus brazos, desnuda.. poder acariciar su cuerpo. Era algo que solo el, nadie más podría hacer nunca.

En seguida le prestó la misma atención al otro pecho de su maga, arrancando más gemidos por parte de esta.

Lucy a penas podía pensar con claridad, solo conseguía concentrase en sus uñas hundiéndose en los hombros de Natsu y en su lengua haciendo maravillas en uno de sus pezones. De pronto Natsu hizo algo que la dejo en blanco. Uno de sus dedos se había aventurado a acariciarla ahí abajo y lo hacía genial. Comenzó frotando con cuidado su brote sensible para acabar descontrolándose en su interior, la penetraba a un ritmo considerable con uno de sus dedos. Uno de sus dedos la estaba llevando a la cumbre, a un orgasmo jamás experimentado antes, un solo maldito dedo. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó su mente _si esta consiguiendo que me sienta de esta manera con un dedo… Su… Oh dios._ Natsu había intensificado los movimientos y acababa de meter un segundo dedo llevando a Lucy a su liberación, y todo se tornó blanco para ella, una gran oleada de éxtasis la invadió arrancando de sus labios un grito.

Natsu levantó su cabeza para soltar el pezón duro de entre sus dientes, Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba. Era tan bonita. Estaba tan mojada y apretada, tan caliente. Casi pudo imaginar como se sentiría el estar dentro de ella, apretado y calentito. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ya no podía esperar más.

\- Natsu… - le llamó la atención el cuanto le costaba hablar a su maga. - No eres justo. Desnudate. Ahora.

Maldijo para sus adentros, estaba tan concentrado en tocarla y su desnudez que había olvidado por completo quitar su propia ropa. Tampoco le había dado muchas oportunidades a Lucy de ayudarlo. Con un par de movimientos se deshizo de sus pantalones y la tela que los envolvía. Los lanzó lejos en la oscuridad. _Espera ¿ya era de noche? Happy iba a sospechar… ¡Al infierno con Happy! cuando se lo contase lo entendería._

Unas suaves manos rodearon su cuello, desenvolviendo poco a poco su bufanda _,_ dejándola a los pies de la cama. Esas mismas manos se deshicieron del chaleco. Lucy comenzó a dejar una fila de besos desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus calzoncillos. Natsu se estremeció cuando la rubia deposito un suave beso entre la tela y su carne. Pudo ver como con sus finos dedos estiraba lentamente de ellos, bajándoselos poco a poco por sus piernas, dejándolo completamente desnudo. ¿Por qué iba tan lenta? Eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Era una tortura. Una dulce tortura. Una vez se incorporó lo sujeto por la nuca y disfrutó de ese apretón que dio a su cuero cabelludo, y tembló cuando clavo sus uñas en su cuello. Lucy podía ser primeriza, como el, pero se estaba desenvolviendo de una manera increíble. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio un brillo de diversión en los ojos de la rubia y sin darle tiempo a mucho más que suspirar bajó su cabeza para lamer la punta de su eje. Todo empezó con leves lametones, casi le recordaba a el jugando con sus pezones. Rezó para que ella no siguiera su ejemplo y le mordiese.

Lucy le arranco gemidos roncos, más de los que el quisiera admitir, había empezado a subir y bajar, rodeando con su lengua toda su polla.

\- Lucy… para. Si sigues así… Yo… - la rubia succionó y Natsu echó la cabeza hacía atrás, acompañada de un gemido como respuesta .- Diablos, Lucy. - la sujetó por los hombros, tirándola sobre su espalda en la cama. - No quieres que termine sin antes hacerte sentir bien a ti también. Ya te lo he dicho quiero que esta noche pases a ser mía.

Estas palabras dejaron a Lucy sin aliento, ¿de verdad este era Natsu? Pero si el era infantil y tonto… Nunca se enteraba de estas cosas… él, la estaba haciendo disfrutar de su cuerpo como nunca antes había sentido, la estaba haciendo experimentar emociones, deseos… que jamás creyó que querría y peor aún que haría. Acababa de chupársela y le había encantado, no quería parar.

El mago la sacó de sus pensamientos, cogiendo su mano y apretándola, antes de dejar sus manos unidas sobre la cama Natsu se la llevo a los labios donde deposito un suave beso, hizo ese procedimiento sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos ni un instante. Esto derritió el corazón de la joven. _Natsu podía ser romántico._ La sobresaltó sentir algo húmedo y duro chocar contra la entrada de su coño.

 _-_ Voy a empezar Lucy, ¿estas preparada? Dime si te hago daño, pararé enseguida si es así. - casi parecía ansioso, el miedo brilló en sus ojos, Lucy apretó la mano que aún la sostenía.

\- Confío en ti. - y dicho esto lo beso, dándole bandera verde para continuar. Lo amaba. Mucho. Más que a nada y ahora iban a fundirse en uno solo. Decían que la primera vez siempre dolía, daba igual, ella iba a afrontar ese dolor por el.

Natsu presionó contra su entrada, invadiéndola poco a poco, _es enorme_ había pensado cuando se había llevado su duro eje a la boca. _¿Va a caber toda dentro de mi?_ Poco a poco fue penetrándola, con cuidado. Ambos gimieron sonoramente cuando estuvo completamente dentro. Natsu apretó la mano de Lucy y esta le devolvió el apretón. Estaba bien, había sido molesto al principio pero luego su interior se había adaptado dándole la bienvenida a su amor, acogiéndolo en su interior. Ahora que estaba más relajada quería más y manifestó sus deseos apretando sus caderas contra el, impulsándolo a cabalgarla. Natsu no se hizo de rogar, con un movimiento rápido saco su duro eje del interior de su rubia para penetrarla con más intensidad, esta gimió en respuesta, pidiendo más. El se lo iba a dar. Fue envistiendola con firmes movimientos, aumentándolos cada vez más, cada vez más rápido, era tan cálida… Tan apretada como se lo había imaginado.

\- Lucy, yo voy a … -

\- Si ¡yo también! Hazlo Natsu. ¡Más rápido!

Y así lo hizo, intensificando sus envestidas hasta que la escuchó gritar su nombre tras esto no pudo contener el impulso y la mordió en el hombro, poco después se dejo fluir, mientras hincaba sus dientes en ella encontrando su liberación, llenándola de su semilla. Sin aliento se dejó caer sobre Lucy, con cuidado de no aplastarla. Aún seguían unidos así que a los pocos minutos casi sin ganas de dejarla ir separó sus cuerpos para tumbarse a su lado. A ambos les cubría una fina capa de sudor.

\- Eso fue genial. - suspiró la maga. - Pero ¿por qué me has mordido?

Natsu se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Es algo de Dragones. - luego le dedico una mirada intensa, que atrapó por completo a la maga. - Eres mía ahora Lucy. - la maga le sonrío, y con un pequeño impulso se tumbó sobre el caliente y sudado cuerpo de su mago.

\- Y tu mío. - le recordó

\- Tuyo.

\- Nuestros.

Natsu le dedico una de esas cálidas sonrisas que la maga estelar tanto amaba. Era tan tierno. ¿Cómo alguien tan tierno podía hacer esas cosas… en la cama?

\- Me harás tuya más veces ¿no?

\- Cada día. Al menos dos veces cada día.

\- Es un trato.

\- Los magos estelares no rompen sus promesas.

\- No. Nunca lo hacemos.

\- Bésame.

Lucy sonrío, y así lo hizo. Junto sus labios con los de su amor y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Aún tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. La mordida, la pequeña mancha de sangre, prueba de su castidad, que pintaba las sabanas, bajo ellos, convendría cambiarlas cuanto antes. Cómo iban a decírselo a los del gremio… Todas esas cosas ahora no importaban. Era una maga estelar, ya empezaba a oscurecer, tenía que cumplir su reciente promesa de al menos dos rondas por día.

 **Kya. Bueno, si, ya esta, soy una pervertida. (/w\\)**

 **Decidme si os gustó, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión sea cual sea.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. 3**


End file.
